Volle Punktzahl
by IndigoNightOwl
Summary: Man kann alles lernen. Alles, was man dazu braucht, ist Hermine Granger. Und ein Buch. Das stellt auch Blaise fest, und es verfolgt ihn über Hogwarts hinaus, denn als Hermines Leben bedroht wird, begegenen sie sich unter unerwarteten Umständen zum zweiten Mal …
1. Kapitel 1

**Anmerkung:** Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung von _Rurouni Stars_ "Perfect Marks". Das Original findet sich auf Fanfiction net unter /s/3340487/1/Perfect-Marks.

**Disclaimer:** Für dieses sowie alle folgenden Kapitel gilt wie üblich: Weder Plot noch Figuren sind meine, es wird kein Geld damit verdient.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Entgegen anderslautender Gerüchte hasste Hermine Granger die Halbjahresprüfungen abgrundtief.

Es lag nicht an den Prüfungen selbst – nicht direkt jedenfalls –, sondern eher an der Woche _vor_ den Prüfungen. Soweit sie das erkennen konnte, ging am Montag davor irgendein Alarm los, der die Trägen und die Unwissenden versammelte. In der Woche vor diesen Halbjahresprüfungen war ihr kleiner Rückzugsort in der Bibliothek – weit weg von all dem Lärm und der Unruhe im Gemeinschaftsraum – voll von Schülern auf der Suche nach einem Tisch oder diesem oder jenem Buch. Es war beleidigend. Es war unverschämt. Es war einfach ein Sakrileg.

Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, dann war da eigentlich nur eins, was sie daran wirklich störte. Nämlich die Vorstellung, dass besagte Herde von Leuten das gesamte Schuljahr über faul gewesen war und jetzt trotzdem hoffte – nein, erwartete! –, mit einer Woche Arbeit die volle Punktzahl zu erreichen.

Wie auch immer, es war mal wieder diese Woche, und es war dieser Umstand, der sie dazu trieb, die Bitte auszusprechen, die sie aussprach.

„Könnte ich mir den Klassenraum für Zauberkunst ausleihen?", fragte sie Professor Flitwick. „Nur für diese Woche? Die Bibliothek ist im Moment grauenhaft."

Der kleine Lehrer strahlte sie von hinter seinem Schreibtisch an. „Natürlich, Miss Granger", sagte er. „Kommen Sie vorbei, wann immer Sie mögen. Es ist schön, Gesellschaft zu haben, während ich korrigiere."

Hermine seufzte erleichtert und hievte sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter. „Vielen Dank. Ich verspreche, ich werde Sie nicht stören."

„Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Sie, Miss Granger."

ooOOoo

Tag eins verlief fabelhaft. Der Zauberkunstraum war leer und still, bis auf das Kratzen von Flitwicks Feder. Hermine hatte sich natürlich vorbereitet und sämtliche Bücher, die sie zum Lernen brauchte, rechtzeitig ausgeliehen. Sie hegte keinen Zweifel, dass mindestens einer, der zu spät gekommen war, jetzt über den Mangel jammerte. Alles in allem verschaffte ihr das ein sündhaftes Vergnügen.

Und selbstverständlich schadete es auch nicht, den Lehrer für Zauberkunst dazuhaben, um ihre kleinen Fehler zu korrigieren. Hin und wieder blickte er von seinen Klassenarbeiten auf und gab ihr einen Rat bezüglich ihrer Aussprache (selten) oder gab einen amüsierten Kommentar zu einem interessanten geschichtlichen Hintergrund des einen oder anderen Zauberspruchs ab (häufiger). Sie sog dieses Wissen enthusiastisch auf, und obwohl sie wusste, dass sie mehr als gut auf ihre Prüfungen vorbereitet war, entschied sie sich, am nächsten Tag wiederzukommen. Harry und Ron würden lernen wie wild und sich ebenso eifrig beklagen. Verglichen damit war dies ein angenehmer Tag gewesen.

Tag zwei brachte allerdings eine unangenehme Überraschung mit sich.

Vielleicht zehn Minuten, nachdem sie den Zauber zum ruhig Atmen perfektioniert hatte, klopfte es an der Tür.

Flitwick unterbrach seine Benotung und hob den Kopf, um neugierig zur Tür sehen zu können. „Herein!", sagte er, so laut es ihm möglich war.

Der Türknauf drehte sich. Ein äußerst unwillkommenes Gesicht erschien.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir", sagte Zabini ruhig. „Es wird nicht lange dauern." Er schob sich durch die Tür, und Hermine sah, dass er sich mit etwa fünf Büchern unter dem Arm abmühte. „Hier bist du", sagte er, als sein Blick auf sie fiel. „Bist du diejenige, die _Vittorys Verwandlungen_ ausgeliehen hat?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und widerstand dem Drang, das Buch schützend in den Arm zu nehmen. „Das habe ich", sagte sie. „Für eine Woche."

Zabini erwiderte das Stirnrunzeln, als eines der Bücher seinem Griff entglitt. „Ich brauche es", sagte er, als würde das alles klären.

„Gibt es kein Zweitexemplar?", fragte sie, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass inzwischen alle Exemplare ausgeliehen sein würden.

„Nein, Granger. Es gibt kein anderes Exemplar. Eins ist sogar gestohlen worden. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Sie hob das Kinn auf eine, wie sie sehr wohl wusste, überlegene Weise. „Wenn du es so dringend brauchst, hättest du es vielleicht vor zwei Wochen versuchen sollen. Die Bibliotheksvorschriften untersagen es, ein Buch weiterzugeben, das man ausgeliehen hat. Ich kann dir nicht weiterhelfen."

Zabini verengte die Augen. „Ich nehme an, du findest nichts dabei, eine Woche vor den Zwischenprüfungen die gesamte Bibliothek zu vereinnahmen", sagte er scharf. „Langsam wird mir klar, weshalb du immer Bestnoten kriegst."

Ihr blieb vor Entrüstung der Mund offen stehen, und sie setzte zu einer weiteren vernichtenden Bemerkung an, aber Flitwick seufzte und unterbrach sie.

„Mir ist klar, dass es eine angespannte Woche ist", sagte er in seinem üblichen fiepsigen Ton, „aber über eine so simple Sache zu streiten, ist nicht der richtige Weg, um Stress abzubauen. Miss Granger, vielleicht würden Sie ihm gestatten, sich das Buch _hier_ anzusehen, anstatt es ihm mitzugeben. Wäre Ihnen das genehm?"

Sie schloss den Mund wieder, sah Zabini aber weiterhin wütend an, der, wie es sich ergab, sehr zufrieden damit schien, sie ebenso wütend anzusehen.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie knapp. „Aber _nur_ hier, verstanden?"

Er nickte leicht und stellte den großen Bücherstapel auf einem Pult ab. Ein rascher Blick sagte ihr, dass es alles Titel über Verwandlung waren.

Hermine stand auf und ging hinüber zu ihrer Büchertasche. So langsam fing sie wirklich an, unter dem Gewicht etwas auszufransen, und Hermine machte sich eine mentale Notiz, im Sommer eine neue zu kaufen.

Einen Augenblick später reichte sie Zabini wortlos das Buch, und er lehnte sich gegen eine Wand und schlug es auf.

Stille senkte sich wieder über den Raum, wenn auch gelegentlich unterbrochen durch das Umblättern einer Seite. Sie hatte erwartet, dass es sie bis zu einem gewissen Grad stören würde, aber stattdessen stellte sie fest, dass sie völlig entspannt war. Anscheinend war sie nicht ganz so eine Einzelgängerin, wie sie gedacht hatte. Gesellschaft war Gesellschaft, und solange er nicht redete, war alles bestens.

„Granger."

Sie drehte sich seufzend zu ihm um. „Was?"

Einen kühlen Moment lang erwiderte er ihrem Blick. Sie tat ihre Bestes, sich nicht zu rühren.

„Was ist ein Neunauge?"

Hermine starrte ihn einen Augenblick an. Er schien es ernst zu meinen.

Es war nicht so sehr, dass sie glaubte, er wüsste selbst die Antwort. Es war eher die Tatsache, dass er _sie_ fragte und erwartete, sie würde sie ihm einfach auf dem Silbertablett präsentieren. Immerhin hatte sie selbst zu lernen, und sie war wohl _kaum_ ein wandelndes Lexikon. Oder ein … sitzendes.

Ihr wurde jedoch deutlich bewusst, dass Flitwick sie erwartungsvoll ansah. Ihr Ego gewann die Oberhand.

„Das ist ein Salzwasserfisch", sagte sie. „Er lebt in der Tiefsee. Er heftet sich mit dem Maul an größere Fische und ernährt sich von deren Blut."

Er zuckte leicht. „Ich glaube, das reicht. Danke. Ich brauche keinen Vortrag."

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen und wandte sich wieder ihrem eigenen Buch zu. „In dem Fall kannst du alleine lernen. Ich muss dir gar nichts sagen, wenn du dich so verhalten willst."

Zabini gab ein „Hm", von sich, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Sie war beinahe enttäuscht. Sie hatte wirklich erwartet, dass er etwas entsprechend Gemeines antworten würden, woraufhin Flitwick ihn mit ziemlicher Sicherheit hinausgeworfen hätte.

Als durch die Fenster kaum noch Licht hereinfiel, bemerkte Hermine, dass es Zeit wurde, sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu machen. Sie stand rasch auf, sammelte ihre Sachen ein und bedankte sich bei Professor Flitwick.

Zabini war etwa zu einem Viertel durch das Buch und machte eine saure Miene. Er hatte sich längst ein Kissen heraufbeschworen und lehnte sich frustriert darin zurück.

„Ich brauch das Buch zurück", erinnerte sie ihn.

Er sah zu ihr auf und seufzte. „Gut." Er warf es ihr achtlos zu. Offenkundig hatte er genug von dem, was er gelesen hatte. Hermine warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu.

„Du musst es nicht gleich _so_ behandeln", sagte sie, als sie es auffing. „_Ich_ bin diejenige, die es wieder abgeben muss."

Er wedelte fast wegwerfend mit der Hand. „Schon gut, Granger. Reg dich nicht auf."

Das trug ihm gleich noch einen bösen Blick ein, als sie durch die Tür verschwand.

ooOOoo

Tag drei. Zabini war bereits da.

Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an, als sie sich an ein Pult setzte. „Was, schon wieder?", fragte sie.

„Ich hätte das Buch letzte Nacht zu Ende lesen können, wenn du etwas weniger gierig gewesen wärst", murmelte er, gerade so leise, dass Flitwick ihn nicht hören konnte.

„Gierig?", sagte sie. „_Gierig_? Was, nur weil ich mich nicht darauf verlasse, dass du keine Seiten rausreißt, nur um mich schlecht dastehen zu lassen?"

Er verdrehte die Augen und zog sich einen Stuhl heraus. „Wie auch immer, ich brauche es, so oder so. Du benutzt es doch gar nicht."

Hermines Gesicht ähnelte wahrscheinlich einer Gewitterwolke, aber Flitwick saß noch immer summend am anderen Ende des Raums und korrigierte Klassenarbeiten. Sie stampfte zu ihrer Büchertasche, zog das Buch heraus und reichte es Zabini. Zabini sah leicht belustigt aus, was sie nur noch mehr aufregte.

„Du", sagte sie schroff, „sitzt da hinten. Ich werde _hier_ sein und üben. Falls du mich unterbrechen solltest, werde ich dich…" Sie warf wieder eine Blick auf das Buch. „… in eine Kröte verwandeln."

Zabini hob beide Augenbrauen. „Wirst du nicht", sagte er, immer noch auf ihre Kosten amüsiert. „Es ist ein Lehrer anwesend. Außerdem ist das menschliche Verwandlung, das lernen wir erst in der siebten Klasse."

Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und erachtete es für unnötig, ihm zu antworten. Außerdem hätte sie ihn sehr wohl in eine Kröte verwandeln können, wenn sie gewollt hätte. Hermine Granger war im Stoff _immer_ voraus.

Und nur um das zu beweisen, verwandelte sie – sehr auffällig und dramatisch – ihr Pult in eine Maus. Eine solche Größenveränderung war mit Sicherheit Siebtklässler-Niveau. Obwohl es zugegebenermaßen dieses Jahr nicht in irgendwelchen Prüfungen vorkommen würde.

Zu ihrer Zufriedenheit sah Zabini tatsächlich zu. Aber anstatt etwas zu sagen, zog er lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch und las weiter.

Zu ihrer Schande musste sie die Maus gute zwei Minuten durch den Raum jagen, bis Blaise ein „Accio" murmelte. Die Maus quiekte, als sie durch die Luft flog, und Hermines Beschämung potenzierte sich.

„Das hätte ich auch gekonnt!", schnappte sie.

Zabini blickte von seinem Buch auf. Hermine bemerkte, dass er nur wenige Seiten weitergekommen war. „Warum hast du's dann nicht getan?", fragte er ruhig. Die Maus wand sich, und er strich ihr einen Daumen über den Kopf, um sie zu beruhigen.

Seine Frage wurde mit Schweigen beantwortet. Hermine war fest entschlossen, dieses Schweigen aufrechtzuerhalten, bis ihr auffiel, dass sie sich damit eher noch lächerlicher machte. „Ich hab nicht dran gedacht", gab sie zu. „Krieg ich sie jetzt wieder?"

„Sicher", sagte er, bewegte sich aber nicht. Die Nase der Maus zuckte gegen seine Handfläche.

„Und? Was ist jetzt?" Sie warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Flitwick. Er runzelte die Stirn über eine unleserliche Handschrift.

„Sagst du nicht ‚bitte'?", fragte Zabini.

In diesem Moment riss Hermine beinahe der Geduldsfaden. Glücklicherweise nur beinahe. „_Bitte_", brachte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Er lächelte und setzte die Maus neben sich auf den Boden. Zuerst dachte sie, sie würde wieder wegrennen, und plante sofort Rache. Aber die Maus legte sich einfach neben ihn und beobachtete ihn aus neugierigen rosa Augen.

„Du bist unerträglich", zischte sie ihm zu, als sie das Tier aufhob.

„Du auch", erwiderte er. „Aber ich hatte versucht, nicht persönlich zu werden."

Tag drei endete mit einem absolut nicht mausähnlichen Pult und einem Blaise Zabini, der weniger als die Hälfte von _Vittorys Verwandlungen_ geschafft hatte.

ooOOoo

Es war nicht wirklich eine Überraschung, ihn am nächsten Tag wieder anzutreffen.

„Ich überlege, ob ich das Buch morgen nicht im Schlafsaal lassen soll", sagte sie lapidar, als sie den Klassenraum betrat.

„Bitte nicht", erwiderte er. „Das wäre unpraktisch."

Hermine übergab ihm das Buch und machte sich bereit, sich in die entfernteste Ecke zurückzuziehen.

„Warum hast du es überhaupt ausgeliehen, wenn du es nicht lesen musst?", fragte er. In seinem Tonfall war eine Spur Verärgerung, die sie innehalten ließ.

„Ich bin es nochmal durchgegangen, nur um sicherzugehen", sagte sie. „Man kann nicht vorsichtig genug sein." Sie holte ein weiteres Buch heraus und schlug das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf.

„Gibt es _nichts_, was du nicht weißt?", fragte er aufgebracht. Es war kein Kompliment, eher eine Beschwerde.

Hermine nahm die Frage ernst und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ja", sagte sie, erläuterte das aber nicht weiter.

Ein paar Minuten später hörte sie ihn über das Buch, das er in der Hand hielt, murmeln. Da sie kein Italienisch sprach, konnte sie nicht sicher sein, aber es hörte sich an, als würde er das Buch und dessen Mutter beleidigen. Was vollkommen offensichtlich lächerlich war, es sei denn, das Buch wäre selbst verwandelt worden. Dieser Gedanke belustigte sie für einen Moment, bis er das Buch schließlich zuklappte und es auf den Boden legte.

Hermine sah verwundert zu ihm hinüber. Er sah sie überraschend giftig an. „Dieses Buch", sagte er barsch, „ist nutzlos."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Warum wolltest du es dann haben?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, ich würde mich nicht richtig erinnern", erwiderte Zabini und warf einen wütenden Blick auf das Buch. Das Buch erwiderte den Blick nicht. Genau genommen lag es nur da.

„Was ist bloß dein Problem?", fragte Hermine. „Weißt du, ich könnte ja verstehen, dass du unglücklich bist, wenn du vorher ein wenig gelernt hättest, aber einfach in der letzten Woche ein Buch in die Hand zu nehmen und zu erwarten, plötzlich alles zu _verstehen_ …"

„Ich _habe_ gelernt, Granger." Ruppig. „Komm runter von deinem hohen Ross. Nicht alle von uns sind Naturtalente. Zu deiner Information, Verwandlung ist verdammt _schwierig_."

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an, mit einem Hauch Verärgerung. „Ich sitze keineswegs auf irgendeinem hohen Ross", protestierte sie. „Und ich bin kein Naturtalent – ich _lerne_."

„Tja, das tu ich auch!", fuhr er sie an. „Und das funktioniert meistens auch sehr gut, solange die _Bücher irgendeinen Sinn ergeben_!"

Hermine schnaufte und machte Anstalten, das Buch aufzuheben. „Es ergibt sehr wohl Sinn", beharrte sie und schlug es auf. „Ich werd's dir zeigen. Also – welchen Teil verstehst du nicht?"

„Jeden!" Er machte eine Pause. Dann, als er erkannte, dass er sich ziemlich kindisch anhörte, fügte er hinzu: „Hauptsächlich die ersten paar Kapitel."

Sie seufzte und blätterte zurück. „Ah, okay. Da hast du dein Problem. Du versuchst kompliziertere Sachen, ohne die Grundlagen zu beherrschen. Das meiste davon ist natürlich vom letzten Jahr, und es stimmt schon, dass es da eine Weile ziemlich chaotisch mit McGonagall war …"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie bemerkte, dass sie ihre eigene Lektüre komplett aufgegeben hatte, um sein Gedächtnis aufzufrischen – die eine Sache, die sie sich geschworen hatte, _nicht_ zu tun. Er war jedoch überraschend effizient und aufmerksam, und der fast unmittelbar eintretende Erfolg war ein starker Anreiz.

„Wenn du es mit feingliedrigeren Verwandlungen zu tun hast, musst du die Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab exakter machen. Große Gesten sind schön und gut, wenn man Elefanten oder Statuen verwandelt, aber du _weißt_, dass McGonagall Mäuse bevorzugt, also warum unvorbereitet sein?"

Ein Stirnrunzeln. „Das ist überraschend verschlagen von dir", sagte er.

„Das ist nicht _verschlagen_!", erwiderte sie hitzig. „Es ist gesunder Menschenverstand! Wenn McGonagall immer über Mäuse prüft, warum sollte man sich nicht mit Mäusen besonders gut auskennen?"

„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung. Es war nur eine Beobachtung."

Hermine stolperte darüber, dass Fred und George genau diese Taktik auch schon angewandt hatten. Zabini wusste das wahrscheinlich nicht, aber dieser kleine Satz stürzte sie für zwei Tage am Stück in quälende Selbstzweifel. Nicht, dass es ihn besonders gestört hätte, hätte er es gewusst.

„Was soll's! Wie auch immer, bei Mäusen im Besonderen musst du den Bogen mit dem Zauberstab genau richtig hinkriegen. Es ist wesentlich einfacher als bei Vögeln, aber trotzdem etwas heikel."

„Den Teil weiß ich. Was ist mit der Aussprache?"

„Ähm … na ja, die Endsilbe sollte gedehnt sein – genau wenn du beim Schwanz bist. Wenn du den richtigen Rhythmus findest, passt alles zusammen."

Er fand den richtigen Rhythmus. Tatsächlich benötigte er lediglich zwei Versuche.

„Meine Güte, warum erklärt sie es nicht genau so?", fragte er und hob seine eigene kleine Maus auf. Diese hatte er aus einem zerknüllten Notizblatt verwandelt. Es zeigte sich in der Färbung. Sie knabberte leicht an seiner Hand, fast wie aus Zuneigung.

„Ich glaube, deine Maus ist blau liniert", bemerkte Hermine.

„Hör auf, auf der Maus rumzuhacken. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie anders ist."

„Ich hacke nicht auf – ach, zum Teufel damit!"

Sie entschied sich, sein kleines Grinsen zu ignorieren.

„Wie sieht's mit der umgekehrten Richtung aus? Was weißt du über die Kennzeichen einer schlechten Verwandlung?"

„Es ist wahrscheinlich ein gutes Zeichen, wenn sie sich nicht bewegen kann." Es war unglückselig, dass er das mit einem so ausdruckslosen Gesicht sagen konnte.

„Du _weißt_, was ich meine", sagte sie.

„Das Hauptmerkmal ist die Farbe." Er nannte keine speziellen Beispiele. „Gefolgt von fehlenden Zehen oder Schwänzen. Unbelebte Gegenstände bewegen sich normalerweise nicht selbsttätig – das wäre ein Hinweis."

Hermine sah ihn an, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Nun. Gut."

Blaise zuckte leicht zusammen, als die Maus ihm etwas zu enthusiastisch in den Daumen biss.

ooOOoo

Am fünften Tag tat sie nicht einmal mehr so, als würde sie selbst lernen. Das Einzige, was sie mitbrachte, war ein Stapel alter Lehrbücher über Verwandlung.

„Du verwöhnst mich", bemerkte Blaise schneidend, und sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich kann jederzeit gehen und mich um Harrys und Rons Last-Minute-Panik kümmern. Ich _muss_ mich nicht mit deiner auseinandersetzen."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und streckte folgsam die Hand aus, und sie reichte ihm die Lehrbücher für die fünfte Klasse. „Die letzten paar Kapitel sollten reichen", sagte sie. „Ich nehme an, das meiste, was wir verpasst haben, steht da drin."

Sie sprachen eigentlich über nichts, was über reine Verwandlung hinausging. Er war wirklich schrecklich weit zurück aufgrund all der Zeit, die er schlechte Gewohnheiten kultiviert hatte. Glücklicherweise war er so geschickt wie eh und je im Aufholen, und als die Sonne unterging, hatte er den Großteil des problematischen Stoffs wieder aufgenommen.

Gegen Ende, als Hermine ihre Sachen wieder einsammelte, entstand eine unangenehme Pause. Zabini , eine Hand in der Tasche, zog die Stirn in Falten. Es schien fast, als wäre er kurz davor, etwas zu ihr zu sagen. Aber stattdessen sah er sie nur an und ging dann.

Sie presste verärgert die Lippen aufeinander, wurde dann aber von einer winzigen Hand auf ihrer Schulter aufgehalten.

„Ich bin wirklich stolz auf Sie, Miss Granger", sagte Flitwick.

Das war genug für Hermine.

ooOOoo

Das folgende Hogsmeade-Wochenende war nicht weniger als ein Massenansturm. Die Schüler, gleichzeitig in hektischer Anspannug vom Lernen und dringend auf der Suche nach Last-Minute-Weihnachtsgeschenken, hätten als eine Herde wilder Tiere durchgehen können.

Hermine auf der anderen Seite war selbstverständlich bereits adäquat auf Weihnachten vorbereitet. Als Harry und Ron sich verstohlene Blicke zugeworfen hatten, war ihr vollkommen klar gewesen, dass sie versuchten, sie loszuwerden, damit sie ihr Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgen konnten.

„Ich hol mir ein Butterbier, in Ordnung?", fragte sie höflich. Sie hielt nur mit Mühe ein Schnauben zurück, als die beiden erleichtert zusammensackten.

„Ja", sagte Ron. „Das ist … eine gute Idee. Wir kommen gleich nach, ähm …"

„… nachdem wir nochmal kurz beim Quidditch-Laden waren", warf Harry hilfreich ein.

Hermine lächelte. „Ich bin sicher, da würde ich mich sowieso nur langweilen", antwortete sie zuvorkommend. „Dann sehen wir uns, wenn ihr im Quidditch-Laden fertig seid."

Seltsam, dass sie stattdessen in Richtung _Flourish and Blott's_ gingen. Sie entschied, diese Teil ebenso höflich zu ignorieren.

In den _Drei Besen_ war es brechend voll von Schülern, die aus dem Schnee hereingekommen waren. Sie musste sich ihren Weg durch eine ziemliche Menge von Leuten bahnen, bevor sie das Ende der Schlange vor dem Tresen erreichte, und ein rascher Blick durch den Raum überzeugte sie, dass keine Tische frei werden würden, es sei denn, die eine Hälfte der Anwesenden entschied sich, die andere verschwinden zu lassen. In Anbetracht der finsteren Blicke, die einigen Leuten zugeworfen wurden, mochte diese Möglichkeit etwas wahrscheinlicher sein als gewöhnlich.

Trotz der großen Zahl von Leuten hier war sie überrascht, über jemandes Fuß zu stolpern, als sie sich mit ihrem Becher vom Tresen abwandte. Sie fing sich recht gut, ihrer Meinung nach, aber das irgendwie dümmliche Lachen ließ sie wissen, dass das hier jemandes geschmacklose Idee von einem Scherz war.

Hermine richtete sich wieder auf, warf einen prüfenden Blick auf ihren Mantel und ihren Schal und musterte ihren Becher, um nachzusehen, ob sie etwas verschüttet hatte. Anschließend sah sie sich nach der Ursache ihres Unfalls um.

Eigentlich kaum zu verfehlen, wer von beiden es gewesen war, war allerdings fraglich. Beide hatten den gleichen geistig beschränkten Sinn für Humor, und beide waren recht groß. Goyle stand allerdings etwas näher, daher beschloss sie, ihm den vernichten „Haha"-Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Ich fand's witzig", murmelte Crabbe und lehnte sich an die Theke.

„Ach, schiebt ab", sagte sie, warf sich ihren Schal um die Schulter und wandte sich ab, um sich eine weniger volle Ecke an der Theke zu suchen.

Das Butterbier war schnell geleert angesichts der kalten Temperaturen, und Hermine starrte bald mit einem kleinen Seufzen den Boden des Bechers an. Sie reichte ihn einem vorbeigehenden Kellner, der reichlich gehetzt aussah, und sah sich flüchtig nach Harry und Ron um. Unglücklicherweise waren sie noch nicht aufgetaucht, was ihr den Eindruck vermittelte, dass sie _tatsächlich_ einen Zwischenstopp beim Quidditch-Laden eingelegt hatten.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wozu", murmelte sie im Hinausgehen. „Sie _kaufen_ sowieso nie irgendwas." Die kalte Luft, die ihr entgegenschlug, war ein erschreckender Kontrast zu der Wärme im Schankraum. Sie zitterte und zog ihren Schal noch einmal fester, so dass Mund und Nase bedeckt waren.

Es war merkwürdig, alleine durch die Straßen zu gehen. Ihr war deutlich bewusst, dass sie nicht die Einzige war. Die meisten versuchten, ungesehen Geschenke zu kaufen, aber es lag auch ein eigenartiger Reiz darin. Es war schon einige Zeit her, seit sie zum letzten Mal einfach hatte _allein_ sein können, ohne die Verpflichtung zu gelegentlicher Konversation oder einer höflichen Reaktion.

Ihre Schritte führten sie unweigerlich zum Waldrand, zu dem schmalen Pfad, der um die Heulende Hütte herumführte. Ihre Füßen begannen, tiefer in den Schnee einzusinken, aber noch war die Kälte belebend statt unangenehm, und so ignorierte sie sie für den Moment.

Ihre Schritte führten sie natürlich hinauf zur Heulenden Hütte, bis knapp vor den Zaun, der die Hütte von neugierigen Schülern abschirmte.

Ihre Gedanken hatten längst eine völlig andere Richtung eingeschlagen, als sie ein Schneeball am Hinterkopf traf. Sie sog zischend die Luft ein und drehte sich um. Ihre Miene wurde noch finsterer, als sie den dürren, braunhaarigen Jungen hinter sich sah.

„Komm schon, Stibbons", saget sie und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Das hatten wir alles schon."

„Ich bin sicher, wir können es nochmal versuchen", erwiderte er mit finsterem Blick. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits gezogen.

„Du wirst dich nur verletzen", warnte sie und hob die Hand. „Und dir Nachsitzen einhandeln. Womöglich während der Prüfungswoche."

„Ich kann gegen dich gewinnen", beharrte der Junge starrköpfig. Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, als er begann, mit seinem Zauberstab eine Reihe von Schwüngen auszuführen, die vermutlich weit über seinem momentanen Niveau waren.

Unvermittelt traf ihn ein Schneeball im Gesicht. Der Viertklässler stolperte rücklings und blinzelte hinter seiner Brille.

Hermine blickte hinüber zur Hütte. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, um die schwarzen Locken zuzuordnen, aber die Tatsache, dass er seine Robe trug, verriet ihn als Reinblüter. Der Rest war einfach.

„Wen haben wir hier?", sagte Zabini gedehnt und zog seinen Schal nah unten. „Zwei Zwerge auf einmal. Das sollte interessant werden." Sein Tonfall schien anzudeuten, dass er vorhatte, ein paar der Dinge auszuprobieren, die sie ihm gerade beigebracht hatte.

Stibbons wurde bleich und trat einen Schritt zurück. Hermine warf Zabini einen absolut vernichtenden Blick zu und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf _ihn_.

„Ach, komm schon", sagte er. „Er war gerade dabei, dich _anzugreifen_. Warum solltest du für ihn in die Bresche springen und dich verfluchen lassen?"

Hinter sich hörte sie stapfende Schritte. Stibbons rannte jetzt durch den Schnee zurück zum Dorf.

„Du hast wirklich – Nerven." Sie blinzelte, als Zabini seinen Zauberstab wieder einsteckte.

„Frohe Weihnachten", sagte er einfach.

Hermine starrte ihn an. Dann seufzte sie. „Ich will ja nicht undankbar erscheinen, aber das war eine völlig überflüssige Geste. Ich war dabei, ihn zu entwaffnen. Er ist harmlos."

Zabini hielt einen Sekunde inne, während er an ihr vorbeistapfte.

„Das ist dumm von dir", sagte er schließlich. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich mehr von dir erwartet habe." Als er ihre empörte Miene sah, seufzte er. „_Jeder_ kann heutzutage das Dunkle Mal haben, Granger. Angesichts des Fluchs, den er gerade anwenden wollte, würde ich ihn in Zukunft etwas besser im Auge behalten."

Sie blinzelte, als er an ihr vorbei auf den Pfad zuging.

Später, in den stillen Stunden der Nacht, verfolgten sie seine Worte.

_Jeder kann das Dunkle Mal haben._

Sich selbst hatte er jedenfalls nicht ausgeschlossen.

ooOOoo

Erst viel später erfuhr sie, dass er in Verwandlung die volle Punktzahl erhalten hatte.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Blaise Zabini war nicht länger ein Problem, kein Gedanke, nicht einmal eine Erinnerung. Nach allem, was passiert war, machten zwei oder drei Tage in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr kaum mehr einen Unterschied.

Bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie ihn wiedersah, hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal an seinen Namen erinnern können.

Hermine war zwanzig Jahre alt– seit ungefähr zwei Jahren fertig mit der Schule – und summte gerade vor sich hin. Nicht ganz gerade vielleicht, aber in der Winkelgasse war es während der mittäglichen Stoßzeit laut genug, dass sie niemand hören und sich beschweren konnte.

Sie war fast fertig mit ihren Einkäufen, die sie komplett bis an die Enden beider Straßenseiten geführt hatten. Zweimal, wegen eines Anfalls von Vergesslichkeit in der Apotheke. Alles in allem war es jedoch kein _schlechter_ Tag, denn es war noch niemand gestorben oder auch nur verstümmelt worden, und außerdem gab es _keinen Dunklen Lord_.

Die Todesser versuchten immer noch, sich ruhig zu verhalten. Aber jeder wusste es, als das Goldene Trio langsam, einer nach dem anderen, so etwas wie ein normales Leben begann. Ihre Aufgabe war mehr als getan. Um den Rest konnte sich das Ministerium kümmern.

Und – nun, das hatte es. Größtenteils.

Sie dachte absichtlich an angenehme Dinge, während sie auf dem Weg zur nächsten Station des Kaminnetzwerks war. Natürlich hätte sie einfach apparieren können, aber das war recht anstrengend, und das Ministerium konnte es zurückverfolgen. Unter Berücksichtigung aller Umstände war es ihr lieber, wenn das Ministerium nicht wusste, wo sie wohnte. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht.

Ihre heitere Stimmung verflüchtigte sich, als sie wieder diese Bewegung hinter sich wahrnahm.

Lieber Himmel, ein- oder zweimal hätte sie als Zufall abtun können, aber das hier war zuviel. Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und änderte ihren Kurs hin zu einem kleinen Tee-Geschäft, als wäre es ihr in letzter Sekunde eingefallen. Die Person, die sie aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte, folgte ihr.

Wahrscheinlich war es kein Todesser. Die waren eigentlich nicht mehr derart dreist. Das ließ einige Optionen offen, aber keine davon war ihr besonders lieb, vor allem angesichts der Nachricht, die sie vor einigen Tagen vom Orden erhalten hatte.

Ihr Schatten war männlich – jedenfalls war sie sich da ziemlich sicher. Männer bewegten sich anders. Ihr war in der Tat gesagt worden, dass sie das von Zeit zu Zeit auch tat. Ginny hatte einmal gewitzelt, dass Ron und Harry sie irgendwann noch zu einem Kerl machen würden, wofür Hermine ihr einen angemessen trockenen Blick geschenkt hatte. Er war wahrscheinlich mindestens einen halben Kopf größer als sie. Die Entfernung zwischen ihnen machte es schwierig, das abzuschätzen. Bislang war er etwas krumm gegangen, was sie in ihrer Einschätzung verunsichert hatte, aber jetzt schritt er entschlossen aus, mit einer Haltung, die von Erfahrung zeugte.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und bestellte – das Erstbeste auf der Karte –, während sie versuchte, gleichzeitig ihren Schatten, ihren Zauberstab und ihren Tee im Auge zu behalten.

Doch es brauchte nur ein Blinzeln, und er war wieder in der Menge verschwunden. Sie fluchte leise.

„Ma'am?" Der Kassierer wirkte ob ihres veränderten Verhaltens plötzlich nervös.

Hermine schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Nichts. Mir ist ein Nagel abgebrochen."

Ihre Nägel waren abgekaut.

Der Kassierer blinzelte, nickte aber und wandte sich ab, um einen Becher zum Mitnehmen zu holen.

„Der Earl Grey hier ist fürchterlich. Nimm eine andere Sorte Schwarztee, du wirst es mir später danken."

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als die unbekannte Stimme sie ansprach. Es war keine, die sie leicht erkannte. Sie fuhr herum, den Zauberstab bereit, und hielt ihn dem Mann an den Hals.

Er blickte darauf herab – und _grinste_.

„Na, wenigstens warst du nicht _ganz_ so ahnungslos, wie du ausgesehen hast." Blaise Zabini ignorierte den Zauberstab vollkommen und sah an ihr vorbei zum Kassierer. „Darjeeling, bitte", sagte er mit freundlicher Stimme. „Nichts von diesem Bergamotte-Zeug in Wasser, das ihr hier zu verkaufen versucht."

Mit einem zornigen Blick ließ Hermine ihren Zauberstab wieder in ihren Ärmel gleiten. „Dein Sinn für Humor ist immer noch grauenhaft", stellte sie fest. Auch ausgewachsen war er kaum zu verwechseln. Seine einzigartige Kombination von Erscheinungsmerkmalen war natürlich nicht leicht zu vergessen, aber eigentlich war es das Grinsen gewesen.

Er schob etwas Kleingeld an ihr vorbei zum Verkaufstresen. Das war unglückselig, denn ab einem gewissen Alter, das sie inzwischen weit überschritten hatte, gewann derjenige, der zahlte, sofort die Oberhand in einem Gespräch. Schon hatte Zabini bei diesem plötzlichen Wiedersehen einen Fuß in der Tür. „Wann habe ich einen Witz gemacht?", fragte er. Sie fand seinen ausdruckslosen Ton genauso ärgerlich wie vor drei Jahren.

„Ich _meinte_, dass du mich verfolgt hast", erwiderte sie. Langsam regte sich ihr Temperament.

Zabini reichte ihr einen Becher Tee, den sie automatisch nahm. Beim ersten Schluck zuckte sie überrascht zurück – das war mit Sicherheit nicht, was sie ursprünglich bestellt hatte. Beim zweiten Schluck gewöhnte sie sich jedoch an den Geschmack und beruhigte sich etwas. Er hatte recht. Es war ziemlich guter Tee.

„Das war kein Scherz", sagte er und setzte sich mit einer irgendwie sympathisch wirkenden Miene. „Ich werde dafür bezahlt, das zu tun."

Sie spuckte ihren Tee beinah aus.

„Was?" Mit einem halb röchelnden Schlucken fuhr sie fort: „Was, bist du jetzt so eine Art magischer Sherlock Holmes?"

Er schien belustigt über ihren Anfall. „Selbstverständlich nicht. Das weißt du, Granger. Ich bin Auror."

Das war die zweite große Überraschung für sie, in nicht weniger als dreißig Sekunden. Sie hatte jedoch darauf geachtet, nicht noch einen Mundvoll Tee zu nehmen, daher ging es mit lediglich einem seltsamen Blick auf ihn vorbei.

Zabini blinzelte. „Du meinst, du hast das _nicht_ gewusst?" Für einen Augenblick sah er so verwundert aus, wie sie war. Er überspielte es rasch. „Na ja, ich schätze, das ergibt Sinn", sagte er. „Du bist gerade in geheimer Mission durchs Land gereist, während wir Normalsterblichen unseren Abschluss gemacht haben."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Was soll das heißen? Ja, ich war beschäftigt. Es gab da ein kleines Problem mit ein paar Horkruxen. Ich habe es kaum mitbekommen, als _Ginny_ ihren Abschluss hatte." Sie unterbrach sich, als ihr auffiel, dass er das eigentliche Thema umgangen hatte – oder vielleicht war es ihm _ent_gangen. „Aber _weswegen_ folgst du mir?"

Er nahm einen Schluck Tee – und hob dann spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „_Stetige Wachsamkeit_!", sagte er.

Sie seufzte und widerstand dem Drang, das Gesicht in den Händen zu vergraben. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass sie das tatsächlich getan haben", murmelte sie. „Ich _wusste_ ja, dass sie es empfohlen haben, aber …"

„Nun ja", meinte Zabini leichthin, „bei einigen Leuten ist es nicht so sehr eine Empfehlung als vielmehr ein präventiver Hinweis."

„Nun", entgegnete Hermine, „du kannst Moody sagen, dass ich mich schrecklich geschmeichelt fühle und all das, aber ich brauche die Extraaugen nicht. Ich habe schon wesentlich länger auf mich aufgepasst als er, und es geht mir ausgezeichnet."

„Das ist höchstwahrscheinlich deine Entscheidung", gab er zu. „Aber ich sollte auf einige Fehler in dieser Behauptung hinweisen. Offensichtlich brauchst du die Extraaugen sehr wohl. Ich bin jetzt seit drei Tagen in deiner Nähe. Ich hab mich dir nur gezeigt, um deine Reaktion zu testen." Eine Pause. „Und auch, weil ich einen fürchterlichen Sinn für Humor habe."

Sie blinzelte – dann spürte sie, wie sie vor Beschämung und Empörung rot anlief. „Das ist grauenhaft!", rief sie.

„Ich weiß", stimmte er zu. „Es ist wirklich langweilig, dich zu beobachten."

Hermine warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Weißt du, irgendwie ist es dir gelungen, dich kein Stück zu verändern." Er lachte. Es lag ein Hauch Herablassung darin, aber das zeigte ihr augenblicklich, dass sie sich geirrt hatte.

Er war anders, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Physisch war er natürlich gewachsen. Aber sein Verhalten und seine Worte waren etwas überlegter, und die letzten verbliebenen Reste von ungelenker Jugend waren aus seinem Gesicht gebrannt. In Anbetracht seiner Situation hätte sie erwartet … nun ja, sie hätte eine Art harter Entschlossenheit erwartet, wie sie sie bei anderen Auroren gesehen hatte. War er neu dabei, oder war er schon mittendrin gewesen? Für wie lange? Und was noch wichtiger war, _wieso_?

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du Auror werden würdest", sagte sie, eine Winzigkeit direkt. Sie zuckte selbst bei ihrem Tonfall zusammen.

„Das ist wahnsinnig komisch", sagte er und schüttete den Rest des bitteren Tees hinunter, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Wenn man bedenkt, dass du das im Alleingang ermöglicht hast."

Das ließ sie innehalten. Hermine nahm sich einen Moment, um sich diesen Tag vor so langer Zeit in Erinnerung zu rufen, als er die Tür geöffnet und nach einem Buch gefragt hatte. Es dauerte noch einen Moment länger, bis sie die Verbindung hergestellt hatte.

„Verwandlung", sagte sie. „Oh."

„Möglicherweise hätte ich es auch bis zum UTZ geschafft, wenn ich's in der sechsten Klasse versaut hätte", sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken, „aber ich bezweifle es."

„Das hat einen gewissen Arbeitseinsatz von dir erfordert", erwiderte sie. „Und … na ja, ich hab gehört, dass du die volle Punktzahl hattest. Dafür kann ich nicht verantwortlich sein. Auf keinen Fall nach zwei Tagen."

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, aber er sagte nichts weiter dazu.

Hermine blickte wieder auf ihren Tee, als die unbehagliche Stimmung wieder einsetzte – jedenfalls auf ihrer Seite. Sie war nicht sicher, ob Zabini sich je dazu herablassen würde, etwas „unbehaglich" zu finden. Oder zumindest es zu zeigen, falls er es in irgendeiner Weise so empfand.

In der Schule hatte sie ihn wirklich kaum gekannt. Da war eine Erinnerung an eine kurze Zeit der Nähe, die Art, die nur dann entsteht, wenn zwei Leute einem gemeinsamen Ziel ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit widmen. Aber es war eine andere Art der Nähe gewesen, und nach dieser kurzen Zeit war sie weg gewesen. Sie wusste so unglaublich wenig über ihn, dass es beinahe beschämend war, hier mit ihm zu sitzen und Tee zu trinken – als wären sie eine Art alte Freunde. Sie hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass er überhaupt Auror werden _wollte_, geschweige denn, dass er die letzten drei Jahre damit zugebracht hatte, an diesem Ziel zu arbeiten.

„Übrigens", fügte Blaise beinahe lässig hinzu, „deine Katze ist süß. Ein Todesser hätte sie vielleicht mit nach Hause genommen, nachdem er dich umgebracht hat."

Hermine riss sich aus ihren Gedanken und warf ihm einen ausdruckslosen Blick zu. „Krummbein ist schlau genug, Leute einzuschätzen. Er hätte dich in Stücke gerissen, wenn du dem Haus zu nahe gekommen wärst." Sie machte eine Pause. „Eigentlich hast du Glück, dass er das nicht trotzdem getan hat. _Normalerweise_ ist er nicht so gutmütig."

Sie sah wieder dieses Zucken an seinen Mundwinkeln – diesen Ausdruck, der ein Lächeln anzudrohen schien, ohne dass es aber jemals dazu kam. „Ich kann gut mit Tieren umgehen."

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wie dem auch sei. Wie ich schon sagte, ich komme gut alleine zurecht."

„Nein", erklärte Zabini, „das tust du nicht. Und ich kann es beweisen."

Er stand abrupt auf und warf seinen Becher weg. Sie blinzelte, als er mit leicht raschelnder Robe Richtung Straße ging. Er hielt inne, als er bemerkte, dass sie ihm nicht folgte, und hob eine Augenbraue. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und erhob sich, wenngleich sie wusste, dass das Ganze wahrscheinlich dazu gedacht war, sie auf die eine oder andere Weise zu demütigen.

Zabini machte so lange, entschlossene Schritte wie vorhin, als hätte er ein bestimmtes Ziel. Hermine erwog, sich von diesem Spiel zu verabschieden und nach Hause zu gehen, stellte aber fest, dass ihre Neugier schwerer wog als ihre Verärgerung. Anstatt nach Hause zu gehen, holte sie ihn daher ein und zog sich ihre Tasche höher auf die Schulter.

Als er vor einer gewissen Gasse stehenblieb, runzelte sie die Stirn.

„_Was_ genau willst du mir in der Nokturngasse zei–" Seine Finger schlossen sich um ihren Unterarm und zerrten sie plötzlich vorwärts. Hermine fand sich gegen die Wand gedrückt wieder, seinen Zauberstab an ihrem Hals.

Er starrte sie an. Jede Spur einer lockeren Atmosphäre war verschwunden.

„Jetzt sag mir, Granger …" Sein Zauberstab zuckte warnend, als sie nach ihrem eigenen greifen wollte. „Bin ich _wirklich_ ein Auror?"

Hermine versteifte sich, als ihr erste Zweifel kamen. Mit diesen Zweifeln kam der Gedanke, dass sie ihre Optionen durchdenken sollte.

„Ich hab dich zur Nokturngasse gelockt", sagte Zabini, so ausdruckslos wie üblich. „Du könntest einfach verschwinden, und niemand würde was merken. Ich könnte deine Leiche für einen Spottpreis loswerden. Oder ich könnte das Dunkle Mal reinritzen und sie offen liegenlassen." Jetzt lächelte er doch, aber es war ein grausames Lächeln. „Ich denke, das werde ich tun."

Ihre Augen blitzten zornig. Das war die einzige Warnung, die er hatte, bevor sie dazu ansetzte, ihm den Ellbogen in den Magen zu rammen.

Es war alles, was er brauchte.

„Stupor."

ooOOoo

Er war Monate her, dass Hermine Granger zum letzten Mal mit solchen Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht war. Genaugenommen war das letzte Mal gewesen, als Harry und Ron sie überzeugt hatten, dass sieben Gläser Feuerwhisky eine gute Taktik zum Feiern wären.

Das letzte Mal, dass sie nach diesem speziellen Fluch aufgewacht war, war noch länger her. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie die Anzeichen erkannte.

Als sie das allerdings tat, setzte sie sich abrupt auf und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Er war nicht da.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, als ihr all die Dinge auffielen, die an dieser Situation nicht zusammenpassten. Sie lag in ihrem Haus – in ihrem eigenen Bett . Nachdem sie von ein…

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Wut, und sie warf die Decke von sich. Sie wankte etwas, als sie aufrecht stand, aber das Adrenalin reichte aus, um sie voranzutreiben.

„_Zabini_!", rief sie, riss ihre Schlafzimmertür auf und stürmte Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Da saß er und entspannte sich auf dem Sofa, als wäre es sein eigenes. Als er seinen Namen hörte, blickte er auf und schenkte ihr ein unerklärliches Lächeln. Er hatte beide Zauberstäbe in der Tasche. Und um dem Schaden noch den Spott hinzuzufügen, schnurrte Krummbein auf seinem Schoß.

_Verräter_.

Hermine baute sich vor dem Sofa auf, kalkweiß vor Zorn. „Gib mir meinen Zauberstab", verlangte sie mit gepresster Stimme.

„Erstens", sagte er und zog besagten Zauberstab mit einem Wirbeln aus der Tasche, „hättest du wirklich nicht lautstark verkünden sollen, dass du wach bist. Wenn ich vorhätte, dich für meine eigenen hinterhältigen Zwecke hier unter Hausarrest zu halten, hättest du die besten Chancen, wenn du dich leise rausschleichen und mich überraschen würdest."

Ihr fehlten die Worte für die reine Wut, die sie erfüllte, als sie dieses Grinsen sah, an diesem Mann, auf ihrem Sofa, mit _ihrer_ Katze.

„Mach, dass du raus kommst", zischte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. „Gib mir meinen Zauberstab und _verschwinde_, oder ich –" Aber er unterbrach sie.

„Du bist nicht in der Position, Forderungen zu stellen", sagte er. „Ich dachte, das hättest du inzwischen raus. Von mir zu verlangen, dir deinen Zauberstab wiederzugeben, ist vielleicht das Dümmste, was du jetzt tun könntest. Warum sollte ich dir den geben? Meine Güte, Granger, ich habe hier die Oberhand. Weshalb sollte mich _irgendwas_ kümmern, was du sagst?"

Sie stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus und stürzte sich auf ihn.

Krummbein jaulte empört, als er seinen Platz räumen musste, und fauchte und zischte, während er zu Boden sprang. Zabini, _um ein Haar_ überrumpelt, konnte nur noch reagieren, indem er ihre Arme festhielt, damit sie sein Gesicht nicht erreichte. Hermine stieß wieder einen Ellbogen nach ihm, diesmal auf den Solarplexus. Er entwand sich ihr im letzten Moment und nutzte den Schwung, um sie herumzuwirbeln und unter sich zu manövrieren. Ohne eine Sekunde zu verlieren, trat sie mit einem Bein nach ihm und versuchte, ihn unvorbereitet zu erwischen. Es war wirklich ihre einzige Hoffnung. Er war wesentlich kräftiger als sie, und auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie es mit dem Zauberstab mit ihm aufnehmen konnte – sie hatte ihren zufällig gerade nicht zur Hand.

Er drückte sie jedoch fest nach unten. Dass sie einen Rock trug, war, wie sie feststellte, auch nicht gerade hilfreich. Das Problem war nicht, dass sie im Augenblick besonders sittsam gewesen wäre, es war eher, dass seine Knie den Stoff fixierten und ihre Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkten. Sie konnte nur vergeblich gegen den unbezwingbaren Griff um ihre Handgelenke ankämpfen.

Inzwischen atmeten sie beide schwer, Zabini etwas weniger als Hermine, aber sie fand noch genügend Energie zum Sprechen. Genaugenommen war „Sprechen" vielleicht ein höfliches Wort für das, was sie tat. Es beinhaltete wesentlich mehr Obszönitäten und wesentlich weniger Kommunikation. Für einen Augenblick erbleichte er im Angesicht eines Ausdruck, mit dem sie ihn bedachte, fing sich jedoch bald darauf.

Nachdem sie jeden Eintrag in ihrem durchaus beeindruckenden Vokabular erschöpft hatte, sprach er schließlich.

„Granger", sagte er, „dein Knie drückt mir ins Bein."

Hermine starrte ihn an.

„Ich wollte es nur erwähnen. Es ist ziemlich unbequem." Sie gewann den Eindruck, dass er mit den Schultern gezuckt hätte, hätte er nicht gerade ihre Handgelenke festgehalten.

Dafür gab es wirklich keine Worte. Oder vielleicht gab es die, aber sie würde sie vermutlich später mitteilen, denn im Augenblick war sie _sprachlos_ angesichts seiner Unverfrorenheit.

Er seufzte. Hermine konnte spüren, wie es ihren Hals streifte – und zuckte leicht zurück, zuerst vor Überraschung, dann aus wachsendem Entsetzen. Diese Position – ihr Haus – ihr Zauberstab weg …

Zabini runzelte die Stirn, als er ihre plötzliche Angst bemerkte. Dann, als er zur richtigen Schlussfolgerung gelangte (oder zur falschen, je nachdem), riss er seine Hände zurück, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt. „Verdammt, Granger. Nein. Sieh mich nicht so an. Das – nein."

Hermine nutzte die plötzliche Gelegenheit, um sich ihm gegen die Brust zu rammen. Es gelang ihr, ihn zu überraschen. Er keuchte, während sie ihre Hand um die beiden Zauberstäbe in seiner Tasche schloss. In nur wenigen Sekunden war sie auf den Beinen und er auf Knien, noch immer um Atem ringend.

„Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich dich nicht in Grund und Boden verfluchen sollte", zischte sie ihm zu. Für eine Drohung war das harmlos, aber die Angst in ihrem Hals weigerte sich zu verschwinden, wodurch sie einige eloquentere nicht herausbrachte.

Es dauert eine Weile, bis er antwortete. Hermine hielt währenddessen ihren Zauberstab mit etwas unsicherer Hand auf ihn gerichtet. Als er schließlich etwas sagte, klang es leicht atemlos.

„Meine Güte", sagte er. „Ich hab dich nach Hause gebracht. Ich hab dich _ins Bett gebracht_. Was willst du noch?"

„_Du hast mich ausgeknockt_!", erwiderte sie, ungläubig und wütend.

„Und du bist auf mich losgegangen, also sind wir quitt, würde ich sagen." Zabini machte Anstalten aufzustehen, aber Hermine zuckte leicht, und er hielt inne. Mit einem Schulterzucken stand er dann dennoch auf. „Ich glaube, mein Argument ist jedenfalls deutlich geworden. Hättest du dich von _jedem_ netten Slytherin zur Nokturngasse mitschleppen lassen?"

„Du bist schrecklich!", sagte sie, und sie meinte es auf eine besonders energische Weise.

„Nein", erwiderte er. „Ich bin _wachsam_." Seine Mundwinkel bogen sich wieder nach oben, als er einen beleidigten Krummbein streichelte. „Du hast dich auch nicht verändert, Granger. Du bist _so_ naiv. Ich hätte dich schon Dutzende Male töten können."

„_Ich_ ziehe immer noch in Erwägung, _dich_ zu töten", entgegnete Hermine, obwohl das kaum der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Ah, nun ja", sagte er, sich offenkundig der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie bluffte. „Moody wird wohl einfach selbst herkommen müssen und Leibwächter spielen." Dann warf Zabini sich zurück aufs Sofa und fuhr fort, den auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstab vollkommen zu ignorieren.

Hermine begann in diesem Moment zu erkennen, dass sie im Begriff war, schon wieder die Kontrolle über die Situation zu verlieren, obwohl sie diejenige war, die beide Zauberstäbe in der Hand hielt, denn gerade kam sie sich schlicht und einfach lächerlich dabei vor, ihren Zauberstab auf den völlig entspannten Mann vor ihr zu richten.

„Siehst du?", sagte er und warf einen Seitenblick auf sie. „Ich weiß, was du denkst. Du bist kurz davor, den Zauberstab wegzustecken. Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie dumm das ist? Hab ich schon ein Wort von dem, was ich behauptet habe, bewiesen?"

Hermine gab es ersticktes Geräusch von sich. „Würdest du vielleicht aufhören, Psychospielchen zu spielen?", verlangte sie.

„Nein. Ich bringe dich zum Nachdenken. Ich dachte, dafür würdest du mir dankbar sein." Er sah sie nicht einmal an, sondern strich seine Finger wieder über Krummbeins Rücken.

„Hast du tatsächlich erwartet, ich würde dafür dankbar sein, dass du mich ausgeknockt und eingeschüchtert und mich um mein Leben hast fürchten lassen?" Sein Mund zuckte. Sie wusste, dass er das nicht erwartet hatte. „Also wie soll ich auch nur ein Wort von dem glauben, was du sagst? Wie kann ich das _jemals_?"

Ihre Stimme zitterte jetzt, und sie war nicht gerade erfreut darüber. Er sah sie plötzlich überrascht an. Endlich war in seinem Blick eine Spur von so etwas wie Unbehagen zu erkennen.

Zabini griff nach ihrer Hand. Zuerst wich sie zurück, aber er machte sofort deutlich, dass er es auf die abgesehen hatte, die nicht den Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

„Erinnerst du dich?", fragte er, beinahe im Plauderton. „Ich hab dir gesagt, jeder kann das Dunkle Mal haben."

Er führte ihre Finger zu seinem rechten Ärmel. Nach einem Augenblick verstand sie, was er damit bezweckte, packte den Stoff und zog ihn hoch.

Die Haut darunter war völlig unversehrt.

„Das beweist überhaupt nichts", sagte sie, obwohl ihr bei dieser Entdeckung definitiv ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen war. „Voldemort ist tot. Er kann niemanden mehr mit Brandzeichen versehen."

„Das ist wahr", stimmte Zabini zu. „Aber ich bin zu schlau, um mich der Verliererseite anzuschließen." Er ließ seine Hand einen Moment auf ihrer verweilen und drückte sie merkwürdig beruhigend, bevor er losließ. „Und wenn dich das nicht überzeugt, da liegt ein Brief auf dem Tisch."

Hermine drehte sich überrascht um, um nachzusehen. Dort lag tatsächlich ein kleiner Umschlag. Etwas, was sie in ihrer berechtigten Wut zuerst übersehen hatte.

Sie mühte sich, ihn mit einer Hand zu öffnen. Dann gab sie das grauenhafte Spiel endgültig auf, legte die Zauberstäbe ab und riss den Brief auf.

_An die kleinste Gryffindor –_

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. _Dieser_ Spitzname wurde immer noch benutzt?

_Wette, Du hast meinen Protegé kennengelernt. Wem will ich was vormachen, immerhin liest Du das hier. Er ist abgestellt, um für Deine Sicherheit zu sorgen, bis über diese kleine Drohung, von der ich Dir erzählt hab, Gras gewachsen ist. Das wär alles._

– _Moody_

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und zerknüllte die Nachricht umgehend. Überraschenderweise schien Zabini keineswegs amüsiert, als er sie dabei beobachtete.

„Ich bin kein Kind", sagte sie.

„Du benimmst dich manchmal wie eins", erwiderte Zabini. In seinem Tonfall lag kein Groll, aber auch kein Zeichen, dass es ein Scherz sein sollte. „Ich mache keine Witze. Dir entgehen andauernd Dinge, die ich als selbstverständlich betrachte. Du hast den Tee von mir angenommen, ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken. Du hast mir so ziemlich alles einfach so geglaubt."

„Ein Fehler, den ich nicht noch einmal machen werde", sagte sie und zog ihren Zauberstab wieder heraus. Zuerst glaubte er, sie wollte ihn verfluchen, und hob die Augenbrauen. Aber stattdessen richtete sie ihn auf das zerknüllte Papier.

„_Incendio_."

Es flammte auf und löste sich in Nichts auf.

„_Und jetzt_", sagte sie, fast freundlich, „verschwinde."


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Das gab natürlich Protest. Sie hätte auch protestiert, wenn sie jemandem wie Moody hätte sagen sollen, dass ein Auftrag nicht würde erledigt werden. Komischerweise fühlte sie sich nicht im Geringsten schuldig, Blaise Zabini das anzutun.

„Wer immer diese Drohung geschickt hat, ist nicht halb so gefährlich für mich wie _du_", erklärte sie schonungslos, während sie ihn zu Tür hinausschob. „Diese Person hat nicht mal mit mir gesprochen, wohingegen es _dir_ gelungen ist, mich auszuknocken, meinen Zauberstab zu stehlen und Mordlust in mir zu wecken." Sie machte eine Pause, eine Hand auf der Türklinke. „Gut gemacht."

Und die Tür knallte zu.

Um das klarzustellen, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass es eine Drohung gab. Es hatte viele gegeben. Oh, natürlich hätte sie nicht gesagt, dass diese Drohungen alle gegen sie gerichtet gewesen waren, allerdings hatte sie die meisten erhalten, gefolgt von Harry und dann von Ron. Es lag eigentlich nicht an irgendeinem großen Unterschied zwischen ihren Fähigkeiten, es war einfach die Tatsache, dass sie weiblich war und die Leute zu glauben schienen, Harry und Ron würden sie beschützen wollen. Nun ja. Soweit war das richtig. Nach den ersten drei Drohungen hatte sie es unterlassen, die beiden über ihre Post zu informieren.

Soweit sie das bislang sagen konnte, war das Einzige, was diesen Fall von den anderen unterschied, dass die Drohung nicht direkt an sie geschickt worden war. Man hatte ihr nicht gesagt, an wen sie gegangen war – vermutlich Harry. In Anbetracht des Briefes, den sie von ihm bekommen hatte, nachdem die Sache öffentlich geworden war, war das am wahrscheinlichsten.

Sowohl er als auch Ron hatten starrsinnig darauf bestanden, sie solle ihnen erlauben, zu ihr zu kommen und bei ihr zu wohnen, aber das hatte sie entschieden abgelehnt. Wäre es ein netter Vorschlag von zwei alten Freunden gewesen, sie zu besuchen und über die alten Zeiten zu plaudern, hätte sie die Idee gerne aufgegriffen (den Feuerwhisky dieses Mal allerdings abgelehnt). Stattdessen kam das Angebot von zwei testosterongesteuerten Dickschädeln, die vermutlich bei ihr einziehen und nie wieder gehen würden, aus Angst, ihr zartes Wesen könnte in ihrer Abwesenheit Schaden nehmen. In Hogwarts war das noch einigermaßen niedlich gewesen. Jetzt war es lediglich ermüdend.

Hermine _schätzte_ ihre Privatsphäre. Es war eine Neigung, die sie schon immer gehabt hatte, und die nur noch verstärkt worden war, als sie ihr Zimmer mit zwei Mädchen hatte teilen müssen, die beide alles andere als ruhig gewesen waren. Endlich hatte sie sich in ihrer Unabhängigkeit eingerichtet. Es _gefiel_ ihr. Sie würde sie nicht aufgeben.

Sie würde ein paar harsche Worte für Moody parat haben, wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal sah.

Sie hatte herzlich wenig damit gerechnet, dass – von all den Dingen in ihrer Vergangenheit, die sie hätten verfolgen können – zwei Tage Nachhilfe in Verwandlung ihr eines Tages soviel Ärger machen würden. Eineinhalb, wenn sie wirklich fair sein wollte. Ein winzig kleines bisschen Mitleid hatte sie schon mit Zabini. Moody als Mentor zu haben, musste ihm ein gewisses Maß an Panik eingeimpft haben. Es hätte sie überrascht, wenn er durch diese Beziehung nicht total paranoid und ungesellig geworden wäre. Es schien in der Tat, als wäre er bereits auf einem guten Weg dorthin.

Als sie zurückkehrte, schmollte Krummbein auf dem Sofa. Sie warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

„Verbrüderung mit dem Feind?", fragte sie. „Wo ist deine Loyalität, Krummbein?"

Er miaute – ein tiefer, nasaler Laut – und rollte zur Seite, um ihr Platz zu machen. Sie seufzte und setzte sich. Bald darauf lag ein größtenteils zufriedener Kater auf ihrem Schoß.

ooOOoo

Na gut, vielleicht war er etwas zu weit gegangen.

Ein wenig.

Moody hatte ihm gesagt, er solle sie überraschen – sie aus ihrer Selbstzufriedenheit herausreißen. Darin bist du gut, hatte er gesagt. Also hatte Blaise sein Bestes getan. (Obwohl, nicht sein Allerbestes, denn er hätte sie wahrscheinlich noch zum Weinen bringen können.) Und … ja, das Ganze war ihm ein wenig, ein ganz klein wenig, entglitten.

Er fühlte sich allerdings gerechtfertigt. Hermine Granger hatte ihm nicht einmal, sondern zweimal demonstriert, dass sie eine völlige Idiotin war. Oh, in akademischen Angelegenheiten war sie nach wie vor unschlagbar angesichts ihres Jobs, aber sobald sie einen nicht ganz aufrichtigen Gegner hatte, war sie zum Scheitern verurteilt. In einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod war für Fairness kein Platz. Anstand war nicht nur überflüssig, sondern gefährlich. Das Beachten von gesellschaftlichen Höflichkeitsnormen war sogar noch schlimmer.

Der Fairness halber musste er zugeben, dass sie schon mehr als eine Drohung erhalten hatte. Das führte nun einmal dazu, dass solche Dinge weniger ehrfurchtgebietend wirkten. Aber in dieser lag ein gravierender Unterschied, den sie vollkommen zu übersehen schien.

Der Krieg war nicht vorbei.

Oh, die meisten Leute glaubten das. Diejenigen, denen die plötzliche, erfreuliche Abwesenheit Dunkler Male am Himmel auffiel. Die Leute, die Voldemorts endgültigen Tod gefeiert und dann umgehend ihren Alltag wieder aufgenommen hatten. Aber die Wahrheit war wesentlich komplizierter. Moody hatte seine Sichtweise dargelegt, und Blaise stimmte ihm zu.

Ohne einen Anführer, der sie antrieb, waren die Todesser aus dem öffentlichen Bewusstsein verschwunden und warteten ab. Der beste Beleg dafür war, dass einige der Höherrangigen eine Art Komitee-Herrschaft eingeführt hatten, die nicht weniger strikt war als Voldemorts, allerdings den Anstrich von Demokratie hatte. Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, in dem plötzlichen Machtvakuum die Zügel an sich zu reißen. Die Todesser hatten Angst, jetzt da sie auf einmal ihrer unsterblichen Galionsfigur beraubt und ohne Richtung waren.

Also waren sie in den Untergrund gegangen und warteten darauf, dass sich die Leute wieder entspannten. Das bedeutete nicht, dass sie aufgehört hatten, Menschen zu töten oder zu kontrollieren – nur, dass sie unauffälligere Wege fanden. Viele der „natürlichen Tode", die er hatte untersuchen müssen, zeigten alle Anzeichen einer stümperisch getarnten Vergiftung. Moody hatte diese Fälle geschickt herausgepickt und Blaise' Respekt für den alten Kauz dadurch noch verstärkt.

Die entscheidende Frage war allerdings nicht so sehr, was sie getan hatten, sondern, was sie noch tun _würden_.

_Irgendwann_, hatte Moody gesagt, _müssen sie wieder offen in Erscheinung treten. Das liegt in der Natur eines Krieges. Aber sie werden es mit einem Knalleffekt tun wollen und auf eine Weise, die ihr vorheriges Versagen übertüncht_.

Was wäre ein besserer Knalleffekt als Hermine Grangers verstümmelte Leiche?

Daher folgte Blaise Zabini ihr am nächsten Tag mit einem leicht abgewandelten Tarnungszauber zur Arbeit.

„Morgen", sagte ein Mann, als er an ihm vorbeiging. Er nannte seinen Namen nicht, weil er ihn nicht kannte. Das Gefühl von Vertrautheit war vollkommen künstlich. Der Mann nahm sich einen Moment, um darauf zu kommen, _woher_ ihm Blaise bekannt vorkam, gab es aber bald auf. Blaise erwiderte das Nicken, als wäre ihm nichts aufgefallen, und setzte seinen Weg die Treppen zur Bibliothek hinauf fort.

Verdammte Dinger. Davon gab es hier schrecklich viele.

Hermine trug heute selbst eine große Tasche Bücher, als sie hinaufging. Das hatte sich immerhin nicht verändert. Tatsächlich befand sich ihre Büchertasche in einem derart schlechten Zustand, dass er sich beinahe vorstellen konnte, dass es dieselbe war, die sie schon in der sechsten Klasse gehabt hatte. Nein, das war lächerlich. Wenn man sich ansah, wie beladen Hermine war, musste sie mindestens einmal pro Jahr eine dieser Taschen verschlissen haben. Sie war wirklich eine Buchfanatikerin, und das nicht einmal im gewöhnlichen, amüsanten Sinn des Begriffs. Hermine Granger _verschlang_ Bücher. Sie hatte diesen gigantischen Stapel Wälzer vermutlich erst am vergangenen Freitag ausgeliehen.

Blaise seufzte, als er nach ihr durch die Doppeltür trat. Seine Gedankengänge nahmen ständig seltsame, unvorhergesehene Wendungen. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er sich schon lange nicht mehr auf eine ausgedehnte Mission hatte konzentrieren müssen. Im Prinzip sollte er so lange streng wachsam sein, wie es ihm gesagt wurde. Für jemanden unter Mad Eye Moodys Kommando galt das doppelt. In der Praxis ließ allerdings jeder irgendwann die Gedanken schweifen.

„Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass du ein extrem langweiliges Leben führst", murmelte er Hermines Rücken zu. Sie reagierte nicht. Das sollte sie auch nicht.

Er seufzte und steuerte auf einen der verdeckteren Tische nahe dem Eingang zu, wo er es sich gemütlich machte, bereit für einen langen Tag.

ooOOoo

Hermine hätte alles mögliche sein können, wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Scrimgeour und Harry auf schrecklich schlechtem Fuß miteinander standen, waren ihr mehrere Ministeriums-Positionen auf moderater Ebene angeboten worden. Die Forschungsabteilung war besonders interessiert gewesen, und die Mysterienabteilung hatte ihr angeboten, bei bestimmten Projekten eine beratende Position als freie Mitarbeiterin einzunehmen – etwas, was es noch nie gegeben hatte. Sie hatte jedoch schließlich einen Punkt erreicht, an dem sie ausgebrannt war. Sie antwortete dem Ministerium mit einem höflich entschuldigenden Brief. Die Mysterienabteilung erhielt eine herzlichere Antwort, in der sie durchblicken ließ, dass sie möglicherweise in einem Jahr interessiert sein würde, falls sie dann noch gebraucht wurde.

In der Zwischenzeit führten sie ihre Instinkte jedoch an einen unvermeidlichen Ort. Es gab eine Bibliothek, die sie brauchte.

Die Haggard-Bibliothek war die größte in London. Es war die _einzige_ Magier-Bibliothek. Zu ihrem (zugegebenermaßen absonderlichen) Entzücken, war es ebenfalls die desorganisierteste.

Seit sie hier angestellt war, hatte sie Stunden damit verbracht, Regale abzustauben, Bücher umzuorganisieren und den Zettelkasten, der als Katalog diente, auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Ihre Vorgänger waren dem klassischeren Modell magischer Bibliotheken überall gefolgt – dem, das besagte, alles war in bester Ordnung, solange die Bibliothekare wussten, wo etwas war. Sie sah das erheblich anders. Innerhalb einer Woche hatte sie ein obskures Organisationssystem aufgetrieben, das in der Bibliothek von Alexandria verwendet worden war (in der, die die Muggel _nicht_ kannten). Ihre wenigen Mitstreiter schienen sich angesichts des plötzliches Wandels unwohl zu fühlen, sagten aber sehr wenig dazu – der Merlinsorden hatte eben diese Wirkung auf die Leute. Sie selbst konnte sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, welchen Grad sie ihr verliehen hatten.

Hermine war natürlich noch immer mit der Reorganisation beschäftigt. Es war eine ziemlich große Bibliothek, aber sie liebte das Gefühl stetigen Fortschritts und die Gelegenheit, die Sammlung nach interessanten Bänden durchzusehen. Die Dinge, die dieser Ort bereithielt, versetzten sie immer noch hin und wieder in Ehrfurcht.

Am Vormittag hatten sie selbstverständlich gewöhnlich nicht allzu viele Besucher. Normalerweise unterhielt sie sich gern mit ihnen, wenn doch einmal jemand kam. Der Mann, der heute hier war, hatte sich allerdings an einen der hinteren Tische gesetzt, was darauf hindeutete, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte. Um ehrlich zu sein, sah er auch ohnehin nicht besonders interessant aus.

Sie zuckte die Schultern und widmete sich wieder dem Stapel zurückgegebener Bücher. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, sie wieder einzusortieren.

ooOOoo

Die Stunden zogen sich in die Länge und zogen sich und zogen sich. Irgendwann entschloss sich Blaise, sich ein Buch zu nehmen, teils um den Schein zu wahren, teils um die Langeweile zu reduzieren. Sein Sinn für Ironie verleitete ihn dazu, das Buch über Verwandlung zu nehmen, das ihn einst vollkommen frustriert hatte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihm der Titel wieder einfiel, aber die Bibliothek hatte es da. Wäre sie in der üblichen Weise sortiert gewesen, hätte er das Buch nie gefunden, aber da er vor der Umstrukturierung nie dort gewesen war, konnte er diese Nuance nicht zu schätzen wissen.

Er setzte sich also mit _Vittorys Verwandlungen_ und stöhnte innerlich.

In der Rückschau war es alles so fürchterlich einfach. Sie hatte ihn wahrscheinlich für einen Vollidioten gehalten.

Auf der anderen Seite waren Moodys Übungsmethoden meist etwas, was einem im Gedächtnis blieb. Man vergaß nie eine Lektion, die er einem einmal auf seine einzigartige Weise eingebleut hatte. Düstere Erinnerungen daran, was dem einen oder anderen Auror passiert war, weil er die Lektion nicht gekannt hatte. Blaise war sogar soweit gegangen, Flüche im Kopf morbide danach zu sortieren, welcher Auror davon getötet, in den Wahnsinn getrieben oder vorübergehend auf Links gedreht worden war. Alles, was er über den Cruciatus-Fluch wusste, war jetzt in dem Wort „Longbottom" verankert. Die meisten Leute hätten das nicht gutgeheißen. Aber auf der anderen Seite nahmen auch nicht viele Leute an Razzien bei Schwarzmagiern oder Todessern teil. Die meisten Leute bekamen nie ein schwarzmagisches Artefakt zu Gesicht. Es brauchte eine Person von einem bestimmtem Format (Wahnsinn), um den Versuch zu unternehmen, eines zu entzaubern.

_Tja_, dachte Blaise, _du wolltest ja was Anspruchsvolles_.

Wenigsten glaubte er, dass das der Grund war. Hauptsächlich.

„Also _wirklich_", murmelte Hermine und erschreckte ihn damit etwas. Er sah zu ihr hinüber und entspannte sich bald wieder. Sie sah das Innere eines Buches an, nicht ihn. „In Büchern anzustreichen ist so … unhöflich."

Blaise widerstand dem Drang, einen kleinen Scherz auf das Buch vor sich zu zaubern. Nicht, weil sie es missbilligt hätte, sondern weil es ihr vielleicht aufgefallen wäre. Vielleicht wäre er trotzdem enttäuscht gewesen, dass sie seinen Tarnungszauber noch nicht durchschaut hatte, wenn er nicht einen gesamten Monat damit verbracht hätte, ihn zu perfektionieren.

In der Zwischenzeit legte er das Buch beiseite und entschied sich, sie sich etwas genauer anzusehen. Natürlich hatte er das schon mehrere Male getan, aber es konnte nie schaden, gründlich zu sein. Während seines Trainings hatte er sich sogar täglich ein neues Detail der Verhaltensweisen seines Partners merken müssen. Es wurde einem als Gewohnheit antrainiert, damit man die Anzeichen erkannte, wenn jemand ausgetauscht worden war. Oder damit man selbst in fremde Rollen schlüpfen konnte.

Selbstverständlich war Hermine einzigartig. Das war jeder. Aber in gewisser Weise war sie sogar noch einzigartiger als gewöhnliche Leute. Er verwarf diesen Gedanken fast nachlässig als eine Art Oxymoron. Übers Wochenende war sie hauptsächlich in ihrem Haus gewesen, was seine Beobachtungsmöglichkeiten eingeschränkt hatte, aber einige ihrer offensichtlicheren Gewohnheiten hatte er schon aufgeschnappt. Zum Beispiel waren ihre Haltung und ihr Gang anders – irgendwo zwischen den geraden, selbstbewussten Schritten eines Mannes und der schwingenden, ausbalancierten Hüfte einer Frau. Seltsamerweise neigte sie mehr zu Ersterem, wenn andere Leute anwesend waren, als wäre es eine unterbewusste Anpassung, damit man ihr ernsthafter zuhörte.

Ernsthaft. Das war noch so etwas. Er hatte sie kaum lächeln sehen. Nicht weil sie unglücklich oder unzufrieden gewesen wäre oder so etwas, sondern weil sie es albern zu finden schien. Ihr Lächeln war immer zweckgebunden – sie lächelte, um jemanden zu beruhigen oder um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ziemliche Verschwendung eigentlich. Sie hatte hübsche Zähne.

Er blinzelte bei diesem Gedanken und schüttelte sich leicht. Genau. Wachsamkeit. Sicher. Seine Gedanken schweiften offensichtlich wegen des Nahrungsentzugs.

Wo er gerade dabei war – war die Mittagszeit nicht längst vorbei?

Aß diese Frau _nie_?

Nein, offensichtlich nicht. Im Augenblick sortierte sie fröhlich Bücher in Regale. Komisch, dass ihr Ordnen solchen Spaß machte, während sie ihr eigenes Leben in solche Unordnung geraten ließ. Ihre Haare waren matt und kraus und lösten sich langsam aus dem schiefen Knoten, den sie mit ihrem Bleistift befestigt hatte. Und während sie unverhältnismäßig stolz auf frische Kleidung und regelmäßiges Waschen zu sein schien, schien sie die Bedeutung des Wortes „bügeln" nicht zu verstehen. Dieses kleine ironische Detail hätte ihn möglicherweise amüsiert, wäre er nicht so hungrig gewesen.

Blaise warf einen ungeduldigen Blick auf die Uhr. Sicher plante sie nur ein spätes Mittagessen. Vielleicht endete ihre Schicht so früh, dass sie sie einfach ohne Pause durchzog.

Solche logischen Schlussfolgerungen wurden zunichte gemacht, als sie auf einen weiteren vollen Bücherwagen zuging.

„Verdammt", murmelte sie plötzlich und griff scheinbar wahllos nach einem Buch im Regal. „Ich habe es nicht einmal, sondern tausendmal gesagt – dieses Buch gehört in die Abteilung _Arithmantik_." Sie legte es mit verärgerter Miene auf den Wagen.

_Merkwürdig_, dachte Blaise. _Dieses Buch kriegt von ihr mehr Aufmerksamkeit als die Bedrohung ihres Lebens_.

Nun ja. Er hatte nie behauptet, Gryffindors zu verstehen.

Während sie mit dem Wagen beschäftigt war, öffnete sich eine der Eingangstüren. Der Erste des Schwalls derer, die nach der Arbeit vorbeikamen, war da. Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern, wandte den Blick ab und dachte plötzlich an seinen wirklich sehr leeren Magen. Hermine sah auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schalter.

_Vielleicht probier ich mal, ob ich eine der Ministeriumselfen überreden kann, mir was zu besorgen …_

Blaise unterbrach die Überlegung abrupt, als er bemerkte, wie seine Gedanken abgeschweift waren.

Er sprang auf und rannte auf den Schalter zu. Der Mann war verschwunden – Hermine griff nach dem Buch, das er zurückgelassen hatte.

ooOOoo

Hermine seufzte und rieb sich leicht durchs Gesicht. Es gab noch tonnenweise Bücher, die wieder einsortiert werden mussten, und wenn ihr die Organisation der Bücher auch nichts ausmachte, so wurde sie _doch_ etwas ärgerlich, wenn die Leute nicht zuhörten. Das System war unglaublich simpel. Nur ein Volltrottel oder jemand in Eile wäre in der Lage gewesen, nicht damit zurechtzukommen. Sie hatte eine Vermutung, was davon es war.

Der Tag zog sich unfassbar in die Länge. Na ja – Montag, es war eigentlich zu erwarten. Aber trotzdem hatte sie gehofft, _irgendwen_ zum Plaudern zu haben. Sie hatte in dieser Bibliothek schon die interessantesten Leute getroffen. Der Mann an dem Tisch sagte allerdings kein Wort. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihn schon mal irgendwo gesehen zu haben. Vielleicht war er schon einmal hier gewesen. Aber dann musste er auch bei der Gelegenheit schrecklich still gewesen sein, denn er hatte wirklich gar nichts an sich, was ihr Interesse geweckt hätte.

So kam es, dass sie erleichtert aufatmete, als sich hinter ihr die Tür öffnete. Sogar ein knappes Hallo-und-Auf-Wiedersehen wäre nett gewesen. Sie mochte es ruhig, ja, aber völlige Stille wurde nach einer Weile beunruhigend.

Als sie sich umdrehte, war jedoch niemand da. Sie stellte enttäuscht fest, dass lediglich jemand sein Buch hingelegt hatte, damit es wieder zurückgebucht wurde.

Hermine ging auf den Schalter zu und schwenkte dabei ihren Zauberstab, um etwaige Rückgabe-Zauber an dem Buch auszuschalten. Sie streckte die Hand aus, um das Buch mit auf den Wagen zu legen …

Sie schrie überrascht auf, als jemand sie bei den Armen packte. Sie hatte den Zauberstab schon in der Hand, aber ein fester, vertrauter Griff um ihre Handgelenke hinderte sie daran, ihn zu benutzen. Ihre Augen hörten auf, wild hin und her zu huschen – stattdessen verengten sie sich wütend zu Schlitzen.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dir gesagt –"

„Aus dem Weg", unterbrach Zabini. Sie war sprachlos, als er sie anscheinend mühelos zur Seite schob. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf das Buch, das gerade abgegeben worden war, und zischte ein finster klingendes Wort.

Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts. Die Stille der Bibliothek kehrte langsam zurück und sog die Aufregung in sich auf. Zurück blieb nur resignierte Verärgerung.

Dann ertönte ein Schrei.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Sie bedeckte die Ohren, um das Geräusch abzublocken, aber es schien durch ihre Finger hindurchzukriechen, Haut und Knochen zu ignorieren und sich seinen Weg in ihr Bewusstsein zu bahnen. Sie sah, wie Zabini zusammenzuckte. Seine Hände wollten es ihr nachtun, aber er gestattete es nur der einen. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab fest. Er machte eine scharfe Geste und presste ein weiteres unhörbares Wort zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, inmitten des plötzlichen Heulens.

Auf einen Schlag verstummte das Geräusch.

Es erwischte sie beide unvorbereitet. Es war, als würde ein Schiff unter einer Welle hindurchtauchen und dann wieder die Oberfläche durchbrechen. Auf Hermine hatte es kaum Auswirkungen – sie lag ohnehin schon auf dem Boden, wie sie feststellte. Zabini machte jedoch eine seltsame schwankende Bewegung, als würde er die Wucht einer eingebildeten Druckwelle ausgleichen, noch immer ein Klingeln in den Ohren. Sie glaubte, ihn etwas wie „Williamson, der arme Teufel" murmeln zu hören.

Hermine war sprachlos.

Nach einer Sekunde, nachdem er sich am Verbuchungsschalter abgestützt hatte, drehte er sich um. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos. Sie hatte die plötzliche Eingebung, dass das vermutlich bedeutete, dass er sich unwohl fühlte.

Dann bot Zabini ihr seine Hand an. Hermine erinnerte sich, dass sie auf dem Boden lag. Sie ergriff seine Hand etwas zittrig, und er zog sie hoch.

„Wa–" Sie schluckte. „Was war …" Ihre Stimme klang in ihren eigenen Ohren seltsam.

Er zog etwas aus dem Buch heraus. Als sie an ihm vorbeiblickte, sah sie, dass die Seiten irgendwie herausgebrannt zu sein schienen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie erkannte, was er ihr zwischen zwei Fingern entgegenhielt.

„Ein Alraunenblatt?"

Zabini grinste auf einmal mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck. Sie spürte, wie er wieder schwankte, als er eine Hand an den Kopf legte. „Widerliche Magie. Ich bin sicher, das willst du gar nicht wissen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Natürlich will ich das. Ich will immer w–"

Mit einem Stöhnen kippte er plötzlich vornüber. Hermine blinzelte überrascht und machte einen Schritt vorwärts, um etwas von seinem Gewicht abzufangen. Ihr Knie gaben nach, als sie ihn auffing. – Sie bemerkte zu spät, dass er tatsächlich ohnmächtig geworden war.

Sie hatte sich ja unbedingt über den langweiligen Tag beklagen müssen …


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Nachdem er wieder bei Bewusstsein war, war ein Stöhnen natürlich der erste Punkt auf der Tagesordnung.

Etwas bewegte sich auf seinen Augen. Etwas Warmes und Nasses. Ein Waschlappen wahrscheinlich, warum auch immer. Sein Kopf pochte. Ein kurzer schmerzhafter Stich durchzuckte ihn, als er sich bewegte, und jemand klickte mit der Zunge.

Er wurde wieder hinuntergedrückt, als er versuchte, sich aufzurichten.

„Noch nicht. Du solltest wirklich noch ein paar Minuten warten."

Blaise runzelte die Stirn. Diese Stimme – dieser herrische, kurzangebundene Ton. Die Erinnerung kam wieder, und er stöhnte noch einmal. Dieses Mal mit einer Mischung aus Beschämung und Missmut. „Verdammt, Granger, lass mich hoch."

Hermine seufzte, offenkundig missbilligend. Sie richtete sich vermutlich nach irgendwelchen Anweisungen für solche Fälle. Gott allein wusste, nach welchen. Er ignorierte das Pochen in seinem Kopf und schälte den Waschlappen von seinen Augen. Die plötzliche Helligkeit war überwältigend. Irgendwie war es _mehr_ Licht als gewöhnlich. Er konnte sie deutlich sehen, das missbilligende Zucken an ihren Mundwinkeln und _außerdem_ diesen Blick, der von weiterer Irritation zeugte.

„Ich habe es dir ja gesagt", stellte sie fest. „Jede Stimulation der Sinne ist wahrscheinlich unangenehm."

Sie hörte sich an wie ein Lehrbuch. Ihm war klar, dass sie mit etwas hinter dem Berg hielt.

„Also gut", sagte er, als er begriff. „Raus damit."

Hermine verengte die Augen. „Wovon redest du _jetzt _wieder?"

Blaise zuckte leicht, als ihre Stimme lauter wurde, aber er blieb, wo er war. Er schien sich auf einem Sofa zu befinden, wahrscheinlich irgendwo in einem Hinterzimmer der Bibliothek. „Du siehst mich mit diesem überlegenen Blick an, den du an dir hast", sagte er. „Ich bin sicher, du willst mir dringend was sagen. Irgendeine Art von ‚Tut mir leid, aber du bist ein bisschen erbärmlich'."

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ich wollte _nicht_ –"

„Oh doch." Ihr plötzliches Unbehagen verschaffte ihm einige Befriedigung. „Aber wie auch immer, wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst, stand ich direkt vor dem verdammten Ding."

Die Falten auf ihrer Stirn wurden tiefer. „Ich habe nichts dergleichen –"

„Du hörst nicht zu. Du hast nichts gesagt, aber du _wolltest_." Na bitte, seine Würde war schon fast wieder hergestellt. Um das eigentliche Problem herumzureden, funktionierte in den meisten Fällen.

Hermine schnaufte, eine Hand auf der Hüfte. „Vielleicht hätte ich dich liegenlassen sollen. Wenn du dich so anstellen willst … Abgesehen davon scheinst du praktischerweise vergessen zu haben, dass du _hinter mir herspioniert_ hast."

Blaise, der gerade dem Drang widerstand, sich den Kopf zu halten, warf ihr einen Blick zu, der eindeutig besagte „Du bist verrückt". „Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, wärst du jetzt tot."

Er hatte ehrlich erwartet, dass sie auch dafür eine passende Antwort haben würde. Völlig entgegen all seiner Erwartungen wurde sie jedoch ganz plötzlich still.

Das ließ ihn selbst einen Moment innehalten, während er sich die ungewöhnlichen Umstände vor Augen führte, die dazu geführt hatten, dass er wieder die Oberhand hatte. Das war ein außergewöhnlich merkwürdiger Gedanke, angesichts der Tatsache, dass seine Stirn noch immer ein wenig nass war.

„Du hast es wirklich nicht gemerkt?", fragte er.

Hermine schluckte, sagte aber nichts.

„Sie stellen diese Bücher aus ein paar Dutzend Alraunen her", informierte er sie, während er unterbewusst nach seinem Zauberstab suchte. „Das Bindemittel ist natürlich menschliches Blut – aus irgendeinem Grund ergibt es eine schrecklich gute Salbe, oder es ist einfach nur in Mode. Dann irgendwann …" Er machte eine vage Handbewegung. „… reißen sich die Todesschreie der Alraunen von den Seiten los."

„Das ist …" Hermine schnappte nach Luft. „Das ist _furchtbar_."

Er nickte. „So was sieht man nur selten, da es soviel Vorbereitung erfordert, aber ich kenne mindestens einen Auror, der –"

„Einen Haufen hilflose Kreaturen zu töten, nur um – um – es ist schrecklich! Es ist kein Wunder, was Muggel über uns denken, wenn man bedenkt, was für schreckliche Dinge immer wieder passieren!"

Den Rest bekam Blaise nicht mit. Er starrte sie an. Er sah sie auf einmal in einem völlig neuen Licht. Der Wandel seiner Einstellung war ein akribischer, sorgfältig aufgezeichneter Prozess, der im Folgenden zur besseren Nachvollziehbarkeit wiedergegeben ist.

Zuerst öffnete Blaise das mentale kleine Notizbuch, das mit ‚Hermine Granger' beschriftet war. Der erste Eintrag war kurz, mit größtenteils verblassten Worten und Daten. Er sah ungefähr so aus:

_Vor ca. 9 Jahren: Irgendeine Gryffindor. Könnte eine Muggel sein. McGonagall liebt sie._

Dann, darunter, in etwas deutlicherer mentaler Handschrift:

_Vor ca. 8 Jahren: Ist eine Muggel. War in absolut jedem Fach besser als ich. Alle Lehrer lieben sie, außer Snape._

Dann war sie bis zum 6. Schuljahr zum größten Teil vom Radar seines kleinen Tagebuchs verschwunden. Dort standen ein paar Kommentare, gefolgt von einer recht großen Menge mentaler Seiten von vor ungefähr einer Woche. Gerade fügte er einen weiteren kurzen Kommentar in einer etwas unordentlichen Schrift hinzu:

_Heute: Ich nehme alles zurück, was ich über ihre Intelligenz gesagt habe. Granger ist verrückt. Eine komplett geisteskranke, Alraunen-verrückte Irre._

Irgendwann während dieser Szene (die in Wirklichkeit nicht ganz so lange gedauert hatte, wie man meinen könnte) hatte Hermine sich tatsächlich unterbrochen und ihm einen _besorgten_ Blick zugeworfen. Als wäre er derjenige, der Hilfe brauchte.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung, Zabini?"

Er starrte sie noch einen Augenblick länger an. Mit _mir_?, wollte er fragen. _Was ist mit dir? Wann ist deine Einladung ins St. Mungos in der Post verloren gegangen?_ Aber er unterdrückte die Worte mit einer seiner Meinung nach bewundernswerten Geduld.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich noch ein bisschen hinlegen", sagte sie langsam, während sie ihn von oben bis unten musterte. „Ich geh Tee kochen."

Blaise wurde zurück in das kleine gehäkelte Kissen gedrückt, als sie sich erhob. Er ließ es zu, obwohl es eine Demütigung war, und gestattete sogar, dass sie ihm wieder den kleinen nassen Lappen auf die Stirn drückte.

Für einen Moment erwog er, Moody eine Eule zu schicken. _Die ist hoffnungslos_, könnte er sagen. _Und sie hat sowieso abgelehnt._

Diesen Gedanken verwarf er bald. Nicht nur würde Moodys Antwort angemessen vernichtend sein, die Idee hinter dem Ganzen war noch immer so relevant wie zuvor. Und dann waren da noch Schulden und lange vertretene Ansichten und noch ganz andere Dinge …

Sie werkelte geräuschvoll hinter ihm herum, während sie sorgfältig einen Schrank mit Töpfen und Pfannen nach einer Teekanne durchsuchte.

Blaise presste eine Hand gegen seine Augen, um den dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Kopf zu lindern. Zwischendurch erhaschte er einen verschwommenen Blick auf etwas, das wie sein Zauberstab aussah. Er lag neben ihm auf einem Tisch.

„Du bist also immer noch fest entschlossen, auf dich gestellt zu bleiben?", sagte er. Die Frage klang ungezwungen, enthielt allerdings einen leicht beleidigenden Unterton, der von dem Gedanken herrührte, dass sie sich die ganze Zeit als Genie verkleidet hatte, während sie in Wahrheit nichts als ein blindes Schaf war. Baa.

Er hörte das Klappern der Teekanne, als sie sie hinstellte. Es entstand eine Pause, und er wusste, dass sie scharf nachdachte. „Ich will Scrimgeours Schutz nicht", sagte Hermine nach einem Augenblick.

„Mein Name ist nicht Scrimgeour", erklärte er. „Und ich bin nicht halb so hässlich."

„Erstens", erwiderte Hermine in trotzigem Tonfall, „bist du ein bezahlter Angestellter des Ministeriums."

„Nicht gut bezahlt", bemerkte Blaise, aber sie fuhr nur mit lauterer Stimme fort.

„Und zweitens, ob du attraktiv bist oder nicht, ist irrelevant. _Und_ Ansichtssache."

Also, das ging unter die Gürtellinie.

„Immerhin ist mein Gesicht nicht kreuz und quer von Narben zerfurcht", erwiderte er und hob eine Ecke des Waschlappens, um sie ansehen zu können. „Der Einzige, der Scrimgeour in der Kategorie ‚menschlicher Quilt' schlägt, ist Moody."

Hermine gab einen Hmf-Laut von sich, was bedeutete, dass sie dafür keine Antwort parat hatte. Er konnte ihren Rücken sehen, als sie sich beim Durchsuchen der Schränke nach Tee bückte und streckte. Der Bleistift in ihren Haaren befand sich auf halbem Weg zu einem Sturz in den Tod. Haarsträhnen lösten sich schon an hunderten von Stellen. Ihrer wortlosen Darbietung folgte ein kleiner Hüpfer, als sie versuchte, das oberste Regal zu erreichen, auf dem sich eine ungeöffnete Packung Earl Grey befand. Für eine Frau war sie nicht schrecklich klein – eigentlich, wäre da nicht ihre natürliche Präsenz gewesen, wäre sie physisch in jeder Hinsicht unbemerkenswert gewesen. Es waren ihre Intelligenz und Entschlossenheit, die sie von anderen abhoben. Und dass …

Er seufzte, als sie erneut nach dem Tee hüpfte. „_Accio_."

Die kleine Schachtel flog durch die Luft und landete direkt in seiner Hand. Blaise richtete sich wieder auf und hielt ihr den Tee hin, während er sich mit der anderen Hand die Schläfe rieb.

Hermine sah ihn mit einer Art Schock an, die er vorher nur selten gesehen hatte. Es war der Gesichtsausdruck, den sie an den Tag legte, wenn sie jemandem unterlegen war.

„Du bist hochintelligent", sagte er ausdruckslos. „Möglicherweise ein Genie." Sie blinzelte, als er ihr die Schachtel zuwarf, und fing sie eilig auf. „Aber du hast keinen gesunden Menschenverstand – _kein_ Stück."

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihm verzweifelt beweisen wollte, dass er unrecht hatte. Diesen Drang hatte er schon _lange_ an ihr beobachtet, den Reflex, der auftrat, wann immer jemand ihr sagte, dass sie in etwas weniger als perfekt war. Aber die Tatsache, dass sich ihr Mund nicht öffnete und ihr Blick gen Boden huschte – das bedeutete, dass sie mal einen Blick in den Spiegel warf. Dass sie keine Möglichkeit fand, das zu leugnen.

„Na?", fragte er. Es war brutal, sie so unter Druck zu setzen, das wusste er, aber Direktheit war notwendig. Ihre Gefühle zu schonen war nichts, was ihn im Augenblick besonders beschäftige.

Hermine zögerte, die Augen immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Ich komme allein zurecht", sagte sie. Aber er hörte den leichten Unterton von Kapitulation, der sich dieses Mal in ihre Stimme geschlichen hatte. Es war ihr letzter, symbolischer Widerstand.

„Alleine bist du _verwundbar_", erklärte er. „Das Schlechteste, was du gerade tun könntest, wäre, kostenlose Hilfe abzulehnen."

Sie hob den Blick, und er sah, dass sie noch nicht ganz geschlagen war. „Was für eine Art Hilfe?", fragte sie mit einem Hauch Trotz. „Was _genau_ umfasst diese Hilfe, Mr. Zabini?"

Er nahm den Lappen ganz von der Stirn, als er sich aufrecht hinsetzte, legte ihn auf den Tisch und nahm seinen Zauberstab. Seine Mundwinkel bogen sich leicht nach oben.

„Warum besprechen wir das nicht, Miss Granger?"

ooOOoo

Das Gespräch, das folgte, war langwierig und überraschend offen. Bis zum Schluss. Da wurde eine Teekanne über seinem Kopf ausgeleert.

Der Tee war nicht direkt lauwarm. Blaise musste sein Bestes tun, um nicht zusammenzuzucken.

„_Tut mir leid_", sagte Hermine hitzig, „vielleicht ist mir die Hand ausgerutscht." Es folgte einer heftiges Scheppern, als sie die Teekanne an die gegenüberliegende Wand warf und aus dem Zimmer stürmte.

Blaise schnipste einen Tropfen von einer Haarsträhne, die ihm ins Gesicht hing.

„Okay", murmelte er. Ein Lächeln zuckte an seinen Mundwinkeln. „Du hast keinen gesunden Menschenverstand, und ich kann nicht locker lassen."

Es war natürlich sein Fehler. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie unangenehm auf den Gedanken reagieren würde, dass er in ihrem Haus übernachten würde, aber das mit dem Tee hätte sie wahrscheinlich nicht getan, wenn er nicht einen zweideutigen Kommentar darüber abgegeben hätte, dass Harry und Ron das auch schon gemacht hatten.

Gutmütiges Necken war wohl etwas zuviel für sie gewesen. Wahrscheinlich weil, wie sie gesagt hatte, sein Sinn für Humor schrecklich war.

Mit einem Seufzen und einem Schulterzucken ließ er die Teekanne in die Spüle schweben und tat sein Bestes, das Sofa wieder sauber zu kriegen. Was ihn selbst betraf, war er zugegebenermaßen ratlos. _Ratzeputz_ hatte eine unglückselige Wirkung auf die betroffenen Hautpartien, während _Evanesco_ grauenhaft für Kleidung war. Er entschied sich schließlich für einen einfachen Zauber, um das Schlimmste zu trocknen, und fand sich damit ab, dass er den Rest des Tages stark nach Bergamotte riechen würde.

Als er sich aus dem Hinterzimmer schleppte, war Hermine bereites dabei, ihre Büchertasche zu packen. Das verbrannte Buch lag immer noch auf dem Tisch. Feine Rauchfahnen stiegen von den Seiten auf. Er war froh, dass sie es noch nicht beseitigt hatte. Das würde alles etwas einfacher machen.

Blaise griff an ihr vorbei nach der Büchertasche und schwang sie sich über die Schulter. Sie warf ihm einen wütenden, misstrauischen Blick zu. Ihre Vermutung war völlig korrekt. Für Hermine Granger waren Bücher so gut wie Geiseln.

„Also sind wir uns einig?", fragte er, als wäre er _nicht_ gerade mit Tee übergossen worden.

Sie griff nach der Tasche, aber er manövrierte sie außer Reichweite. „Ich beschütze deine Bücher", sagte er in ernsthaftem Ton. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass …" Er warf einen Blick in die Tasche. „… der _Abhandlung über die Langzeiteffekte wiederholter Knochenheilungen_ was zustößt." Er musste ein tiefes Seufzen unterdrücken. Sie war weit davon entfernt, sich zur Medihexe ausbilden zu lassen. _Warum?_

„Das würdest du nicht _wagen_", erwiderte sie.

Er warf einen unschuldigen Blick auf das rauchende Buch. „Ach du meine Güte. Du hast vergessen, das aufzuräumen, Granger." Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs leuchtete es auf und verschwand.

Sie starrte die kleine verkohlte Stelle auf dem Tisch an – alles, was von dem Alraunen-Buch übrig war.

Als sie nicht antwortete, hievte er die Tasche etwas höher. „Eine fürchterliche Verschwendung eines Buchs", fügte er hinzu.

Hermines Augen verengten sich.

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab.

„Wehe du vergreifst dich in _irgendeiner_ Weise an dieser Abhandlung", zischte sie.

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich werde dein Buch nicht stehlen. Ich habe kein Interesse an etwas, dessen Titel länger ist als eine Rücksendeadresse. Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Wolltest du eigentlich noch was essen, bevor du nach Hause gehst?"

Sie lief rot an. „Du bist _nicht_ …Eher teile ich mein Abendessen mit …"

„Einer Alraune?"

Seine gute Laune kehrte schon zurück.

Ihre Augen verengten sich wieder zu Schlitzen. Er ignorierte es und ging an ihr vorbei zur Tür.

Als sie ihm nicht folgte, schüttelte er den Kopf und warf einen Blick zurück. „Du folgst mir zur Nokturngasse, aber nicht in ein Restaurant?"

Hermine murmelte etwas äußerst Unschmeichelhaftes und stapfte hinter ihm her.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

„Ah, ich verstehe. Du strafst mich mit Schweigen." Eine Pause. „Weißt du, ich hab nie wirklich verstanden, was das bringen soll. Aber auf der anderen Seite bin ich ein Freund der Stille. Dadurch wird alles so friedlich, besonders an einem Tag wie heute."

Keine Antwort.

„Allerdings scheinst du diesen Teil nicht ganz durchdacht zu haben, wie so vieles andere auch. Wenn zum Beispiel gleich die Kellnerin kommt, wirst du ziemlich lächerlich aussehen, wenn du nur dasitzt und mich finster anstarrst. Und da ich keine Ahnung habe, was du gerne essen würdest, werde ich einfach für mich bestellen und davon ausgehen müssen, dass du schon irgendwie zurechtkommst. Natürlich wird es etwas unangenehm für dich sein, mir beim Essen zuzusehen, da du ja kein Mittagessen hattest."

„Hältst du eigentlich jemals den Mund?", fragte Hermine schließlich.

Blaise lächelte, als er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. „Oft. Du musst wohl meine redselige Seite zum Vorschein bringen."

Sie gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich, und er versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Er verwandelte es stattdessen in ein wenig überzeugendes Husten, das sie nur noch mehr zu ärgern schien.

Hermine Granger war keine bedrohliche Person. Genau genommen sah sie gerade aus wie eine verärgerte kleine Maus. Pieps.

„… keine Witze", sagte sie gerade hitzig. „Wenn du dich weiterhin so – so – _kindisch_ benimmst, werde ich dich mit einer Körperklammer belegen und in irgendeinen Schrank werfen müssen."

„Würde mich nicht aufhalten", erwiderte er lässig. Es gab natürlich Möglichkeiten, sich aus einer Körperklammer zu befreien. „Und wer von uns hatte gerade den ‚Ich rede nicht mit dir'-Anfall, hm?" Er nahm einen Schluck Wasser, während sie zornig den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu erwidern. Aber die Kellnerin war inzwischen bei ihnen angekommen, und so musste sie ihre vernichtende Bemerkung verschieben, um einen Salat zu bestellen.

Als die Kellnerin sich allerdings ein Stück entfernt hatte, fuhr Hermine fort, als wäre sie nie unterbrochen worden.

„Das ist genau, was ich meine", zischte sie. „Genau das! Es spielt keine Rolle, dass wie beide wissen, dass du ein absoluter – ein – dass du dich schrecklich benimmst!" (Er hatte das Gefühl, ein stärkerer Ausdruck als ‚verdammt' würde sie unkontrollierbar erröten lassen.) „Denn irgendwie drehst du es immer um, so dass ich dastehe, als wäre _ich_ diejenige, die unhöflich ist!"

„Habe ich dich je unhöflich genannt?", brachte er in verletztem Tonfall heraus, und sie kniff die Augen zusammen.

Es entstand eine weitere lange, unangenehme Pause, bis das Essen kam. Dieses Mal brachte sie ihn tatsächlich ein- oder zweimal zum Blinzeln.

Schließlich sagte sie: „Ich wollte noch nie vorher jemanden umbringen. Du hast Glück, dass es Menschen gibt, die dich vermissen würden."

Er warf ihr ein Lächeln zu, das sie etwas zu überraschen schien. Tatsächlich war er selbst leicht überrascht. Die notwendigen Muskeln fühlten sich fast vernachlässigt an.

_Wie lange ist es her, dass ich gelächelt habe?_

Nicht das Grinsen, das er oft anwandte. Das hatte er sich mühsam antrainiert, um die Leute zu verunsichern, wenn es nötig war. Er stellte fest, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte, wann er zuletzt über etwas gelächelt hatte, und sei es nur aus Belustigung, was ihn ein wenig erstaunte.

„Außerdem würde Moody sich beschweren", fügte sie rasch hinzu, um ihre Pause wieder auszugleichen. „Er würde mich wahrscheinlich zwingen, ihm zu helfen, deinen Nachfolger einzuarbeiten."

„Das bezweifle ich", erwiderte Blaise und verdrängte die seltsame Wendung, die seine Gedanken genommen hatten. „Er würde sagen, dass ich kriege, was ich verdient habe. Weil ich nicht wachsam war." Er tippte sich an die Seite eines Auges. „Also behalte ich Sie auch im Auge, Miss Granger."

Sie blinzelte und schien wieder einmal verdutzt zu sein. Das Essen kam jedoch, bevor ihr eine angemessen geistreiche Erwiderung eingefallen war, und die Unterhaltung musste zurückstehen, während sie sich beide ihrem Heißhunger widmeten.

ooOOoo

Es war ein neuartiges Gefühl, in jemandes Haus _hineingelassen_ zu werden. Es hatte in der Tat einen Hauch von Anrüchigkeit, bis Hermine ihm einen leicht misstrauischen Blick zuwarf. Danach schien sich das Unbehagen zu legen.

Blaise achtete auf die Schutzzauber, als sie sie durchquerten. Er war natürlich schon einmal selbst hindurchgekommen, allerdings hatte er bei der Gelegenheit die Bewohnerin des Hauses getragen, was so ziemlich alle Schutzzauber entschärft hatte. Anscheinend hatte sie keine Vorkehrungen für den Fall getroffen, dass sie bewusstlos war – ein Fehler, dachte er, den er nie gemacht hätte. Er würde sie dazu bringen müssen, diese Schutzzauber bald zu erneuern.

Das zweite, was er sich einprägte, war der Grundriss des Hauses. Man musste immer die Ein- und Ausgänge kennen, aber mehr noch, man musste die verteidigungsfähigen Positionen im Kopf haben und wissen, wo sich jemand gut verbergen konnte. Ein Schrank an der Eingangstür erregte beinahe sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein gutes Versteck, falls man jemanden anfallen wollte, der durch die Tür kam.

Früher hätte er diesen methodischen, paranoiden Gedankengang als nahezu wahnsinnig eingestuft. Und so kam es ihm manchmal tatsächlich vor, aber es hatte ihn inzwischen mehr als einmal gerettet. Diese lange Vorausplanung war etwas, worin er besonders gut war, und es gehörte zu den wenigen Dingen, die ihm jemals ein Lob von Moody beschert hatten. Der Mann war sparsam mit seinem Lob, aber man wusste immer, dass es ernst gemeint war.

Blaise hatte bereits eins seiner vielen mentalen Tagebücher aufgeschlagen, um darin den Plan des Hauses zu notieren, als Hermine sich nach ihm umdrehte.

„Was _machst_ du da?", fragte sie.

Er blinzelte, völlig aus der Konzentration gerissen. „Ich denke", sagte er. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Könntest du vielleicht die Tür schließen, während du denkst?", fragte sie. „Du lässt die ganze kalte Luft rein."

Blaise bemerkte, dass das stimmte, und es gelang ihm nur mit Mühe, nicht rot zu werden. Eigentlich sollte Granger hier die Geistesabwesende sein, nicht _er_. Er drehte sich um, um in einer scheinbar trägen Geste die Tür mit dem Fuß zuzustoßen, als wäre es nicht so wichtig.

Sie seufzte und warf ihren Mantel über einen Kleiderständer – der sich danach ausstreckte, als ihr Wurf nicht ganz weit genug war. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Kleiderständer und ging rasch in Abwehrhaltung.

Hermine _starrte_ ihn _an_. Als wäre er ein Idiot. Er konnte es plötzlich in ihrem Blick spüren, bis ins Mark, und ein klein wenig drang dieses Gefühl sogar in sein Herz ein.

Er sah sie an. „Sonst noch was, wovor du mich zu warnen vergessen hast?" Es war einfach, die Schuld jemand anderem zuzuschieben. Sehr einfach. Er sah, wie sie leicht die Stirn runzelte und den Kopf schüttelte, aber dieser Splitter der Demütigung war tief eingedrungen und wollte nicht ganz verschwinden.

„Die Handtuchhalter funktionieren auch so", bemerkte sie, während sie den Bleistift aus ihren Haaren zog. „Das ist einfacher, als die Handtücher jeden Morgen aufzuheben."

Er steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg. „Überraschungen in Gegenwart von Auroren sind im Allgemeinen keine gute Idee", belehrte Blaise sie. „Wir werden darauf trainiert, mit so was auf verschiedene unangenehme Weisen umzugehen."

Ihr Mund zuckte, und sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern einer Hand durch die verbliebenen Knoten in ihrem goldbraunen Haar. „Das sehe ich. Da du auf dem Sofa schlafen wirst, sollte ich dich vielleicht darauf hinweisen, dass das Haus nachts hin und wieder knarrt."

Blaise legte die Stirn leicht in Falten, aber sie wandte sich von ihm ab, offenbar in der Absicht, sich für den Rest der Nacht in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückzuziehen. Er hatte so etwas erwartet. Mit dem Sofa war er sich fast sicher gewesen. Es _war_ wirklich nur seine eigene Schuld, aber er hatte ohnehin nie damit gerechnet, als geschätzter Gast willkommen geheißen zu werden.

„Hier. Nach so einem Schock solltest du dich warmhalten." Er blinzelte und wandte sich um, als Hermine ihm einen Stapel Decken und Kissen reichte, der ihr bis über den Kopf ragte. „Das Bad ist den Flur runter, erste Tür rechts. Solltest du zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt mein Schlafzimmer betreten, solltest du besser einen sehr guten Grund haben." Sie machte eine Pause und musterte ihn von ein paar Zentimetern unter seiner Augenhöhe. „Ich werde gegen acht aufstehen. Aber das wusstest du schon."

Es gelang ihm, ein wenig zu nicken, als sie sich die Nasenspitze rieb. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie die Haare jetzt offen trug, dass sie weicher wirkte. Oder vielleicht war sie müde. Oder vielleicht …

„Gute Nacht", sagte sie, etwas abrupt.

„Gute Nacht", erwiderte er beinahe automatisch.

Draußen vor dem Fenster ging gerade die Sonne unter. Nach einem weiteren etwas unangenehmen Moment tat sie, was er schon die ganze Zeit erwartet hatte, und ging zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Blaise legte den Stapel Bettwäsche auf dem Sofa ab und setzte sich daneben, der Grundriss des Hauses vorübergehend vergessen. Stattdessen ging ihm eine weitere von Moodys zahlreichen Lektionen durch den Kopf.

_Halt dich einfach von Frauen fern_, hatte er geknurrt, nachdem eine Ministeriumssekretärin ihm eine Standpauke gehalten hatte, weil er ihre Schreibtischpflanze in die Luft gejagt hatte. _Aurorinnen sind normalerweise in Ordnung, aber sogar die haben ihre verrückten Momente. Und abgesehen davon bringen sie allgemein nur alles durcheinander._

Er wunderte sich, weshalb ihm das auf einmal in den Sinn kam.

Blaise ging sein mentales Notizbuch mit dem Titel _Hermine Granger_ durch. Jede Seite, methodisch. Seine ersten Eindrücke, seine zweiten Eindrücke, seine analytischen Probleme mit ihrem Mangel an gesundem Menschenverstand und ihrem Überschuss an Intelligenz.

Nirgends – _nirgends_ – war vermerkt, dass sie eine Frau war.

Er rief sich in Erinnerung, wie ihre Locken ihr Gesicht umrahmten. Das leichte Zucken an ihrem Mundwinkel. Wie das schwächere Licht ihre Züge weicher zeichnete und sie irgendwie … irgendwie älter aussehen ließ. So alt wie er. Exakt so alt, wie er war.

Du liebe Güte.

Er entschied sich spontan, dass er diese Dinge nicht seiner Liste von Beobachtungen hinzufügen sollte. Dass es wahrscheinlich sogar besser wäre, wenn er diese Dinge einfach vergaß.

Aber als er sich in eins der Kissen zurücklehnte und in die hereinbrechende Nacht blinzelte, entging ihm, dass er immer noch darüber nachdachte, wie sie in dem rotgoldenen Licht ausgesehen hatte mit der kleinen Locke an ihrer Wange, das Bild in seiner Erinnerung klar wie ein Schnappschuss.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

„Ich bin zu spät!"

Hektisch polternde Schritte erklangen vom Flur her. Man konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie sie auf einem Fuß hüpfte (ja, genau so), während sie verzweifelt versuchte, eine Socke anzuziehen, die Bürste wegließ und sich stattdessen mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr, um Zeit zu sparen. Ihre Haare hatten wahrscheinlich Ähnlichkeit mit einem Vogelnest. Und das Geräusch jetzt bedeutete vermutlich, dass sie nach Mantel und Schal griff. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, klang es sogar so, als würde der Kleiderständer hartnäckige Gegenwehr leisten.

Blaise lächelte milde und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

„Du!"

Er wartete einen Augenblick, als erwartete er, dass sie den nicht existenten Herrn neben ihm gemeint hatte. Als dieser imaginäre Mann nicht antwortete, sah Blaise sie schließlich mit heiterer, fast schon engelsgleicher Neugier an.

Hermines Augen verengten sich.

„_Du_", wiederholte sie.

„Ich?" Er setzte einen leicht verwirrten Ausdruck auf.

„Du hast mich nicht geweckt."

Blaise hob die Augenbrauen und schlürfte seinen Tee mit einem betroffenen Blick. „Du hast gesagt, ich soll dein Schlafzimmer nicht betreten." Ein Pause. „Außerdem dachte ich, du hättest ein Muggelgerät, das dich weckt."

„Einen Wecker!" Hermine schäumte vor Wut. „Den ich zu stellen vergessen habe, weil _du_ … du …"

„Weil ich was?" Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee, wobei es ihm irgendwie gelang, die Maske gespielter Besorgnis nicht verrutschen zu lassen.

„_Weil du mich genervt hast_!", zischte sie. „Absichtlich! So wie jetzt!"

„Oh", sagte er. „Tja. Tut mir leid." Und er nahm noch einen Schluck Tee.

Hermine gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, den er zu ignorieren schien.

„Übrigens", fügte er gelangweilt hinzu, „wenn diese Uhr da richtig geht, haben Sie gerade drei weitere Minuten damit verschwendet, mich anzuschreien, Miss Granger."

Ihr Blick huschte zur Uhr, und er konnte an ihren Augen sehen, wie der innere Kampf begann. Sie wollte ihn offensichtlich für seine vermeintlich schlechten Manieren heruntermachen – aber der Gedanke, weniger als hundertprozentig effizient zu sein, war offensichtlich eine ebensolche Qual für sie. Nach einer Weile gewann letztere Überlegung (wie er erwartet hatte), und sie begnügte sich damit, ihm einen letzten zornigen Blick zuzuwerfen, bevor sie herumfuhr und zur Tür stürmte.

Blaise wartete, bis die Tür hinter ihr zugeschlagen war. Dann stellte er, auf eine sehr entspannte, bescheidene Weise, seine Tasse in die Spüle und apparierte.

ooOOoo

„Was glaubt der, wer er – so was zu sagen, und mit _der_ Miene –" Hermine machte lange, eilige Schritte auf ihr Ziel zu. Sie stieß sich bei jedem Schritt so schwungvoll vom Asphalt ab, wie es ihr möglich war – unglücklicherweise nicht sehr. „Das werde ich mir nicht gefallen lassen. Auf _keinen_ Fall."

Irgendwann letzte Nacht, für einen sehr, _sehr_ kurzen Moment, hatte sie Hoffnung verspürt, dass diese ganze Situation nicht ganz so schrecklich sein würde, wie sie zuerst befürchtet hatte. Dass es sogar fast erträglich sein würde. Es hatte den Anschein gehabt, als hätte er seine ärgerlichen Psychospielchen etwas zurückgeschraubt, und, ja, es hatte so _gewirkt_ (kaum zu glauben), als hätte er sich tatsächlich soweit entspannt, dass es eher so etwas wie freundschaftliches Necken war. Aber natürlich konnte das nicht anhalten. Nein. Er musste wohl einfach müde gewesen sein. Und sie konnte ihn verdammt noch mal nicht ertragen, wenn er die restlichen dreiundzwanzig Stunden des Tages so ein Ärgernis war!

Hermine nickte gerade vor sich hin, als sie um eine Ecke bog. Sie blieb beinahe geistesabwesend an einem Zebrastreifen stehen, an dem sie schon hundert Mal vorbeigekommen war. Irgendwann letzte Nacht musste es geregnet haben. Die Straßen waren widerlich nass und matschig, und der Himmel war ekelhaft grau.

Genau. Das Erste, was sie tun würde, wenn sie wieder zu Hause war, war, Moody einen gepfefferten Brief bezüglich seines dämlichen, bösartigen Lehrlings zu schreiben. Dann würde sie eine Kopie machen und an Harry und Ron schicken. _Das_ hatte er verdient. Vielleicht konnte sie deren übertriebenem Beschützerinstinkt dieses Mal tatsächlich einen _Nutzen_ abgewinnen.

„Und dann", murmelte sie wütend, „werd ich ihm ein Buch an den Kopf werfen" Sie hielt mitten in diesem Gedanken inne. Dann: „Kein sehr gutes Buch. Keins, das ich mag. Ich werde so eine schwülstige Romanze raussuchen. Ha! Ja, genau. Soll Mr. ‚Ich bin ein professioneller Auror, macht das nicht zu Hause nach' sehen, wie er _damit_ klarkommt!"

Genau in diesem Moment, als sie gerade begonnen hatte, die Straße zu überqueren, entschied sich das Schicksal, ihrem Tag einen sauren Beigeschmack zu verleihen.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Hupen ließ sie vor Schreck zusammenfahren, eine Hand auf die Brust gelegt. Ihr erster Gedanke galt den beiden Büchern, die aus ihrer Tasche auf die nasse Straße gefallen waren. Der zweite war etwas wie: _Lieber Himmel, ich glaube, das ist eine Hupe_.

Wie es das unsägliche Klischee verlangt, erwartete sie, dass das Auto sie erfassen würde. Immerhin gab es wenige Dinge, die witziger gewesen wären, als erst einem supergeheimen, total illegalen Artefakt zu entgehen, nur am anschließend von einem Auto überfahren zu werden. Ha. Ha.

Aber wie sich herausstellte, hatte das Universum an diesem Morgen wohl noch keinen Kaffee gehabt. Das Auto rauschte direkt an ihr vorbei und bespritzte sie lediglich mit zwei Litern schlammigem Wasser.

Hermine zuckte. Dann … „Nein. Nein, es ist okay. Dafür werd ich die Bücher einfach kräftiger werfen." Es war natürlich Mr. Auror-Zabinis Schuld, dass sie sich in diesem Zustand befand. Schließlich hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt, sich richtig anzuziehen und sich Koffein zuzuführen, was bedeutete, dass sie sich beeilen musste, was wiederum bedeutete, dass sie schlechte Laune hatte, und das bedeutete, dass sie unaufmerksam war.

_Alles seine Schuld_, dachte sie mit einem Zähneknirschen. Dieser Gedankengang war etwas unlogisch, aber momentan bestand ihre Auswahl an Sündenböcken aus ihm und ihr selbst, und er bot sich gerade an.

Mit einem Seufzen angesichts ihres Zustands hob sie die Bücher wieder auf (_Ich werde später sehen müssen, was ich da noch tun kann_, dachte sie) und bahnte sich rasch ihren Weg weg von der Mitte der Straße.

Sie wischte etwas halbherzig ihren Rock ab, während sie die Bücher unter dem Arm balancierte. Ein paar Tropfen bräunlichen Wassers quollen aus dem Papier. Aus einer undefinierbaren Richtung kam ein Pfeifen und ein Lachen, als sie unabsichtlich etwas Wade zeigte.

„Also wirklich", murmelte sie empört und versuchte, gleichzeitig die Bücher auszubalancieren und den Riemen der Tasche hochzuziehen.

„_Achtung! _Aus dem Weg!"

Sie blinzelte und blickte auf, aber etwas rammte sie in eine Wand, bevor sie so ganz wusste, was los war. Etwas schrammte an ihrem Ellbogen entlang, und sie sog vor Schmerz scharf die Luft ein.

Ein Eilbote auf dem Rad raste klingelnd an ihr vorbei. Ein weiteres Buch fiel ungraziös zu Boden.

Hm. Es gab also tatsächlich so etwas wie mit dem falschen Fuß aufzustehen.

Hermine hob die Bücher mit einem Strom von Beinahe-Flüchen auf. Sie war sich völlig darüber im klaren, dass sie schon jetzt wie ein Wrack aussah. Es konnte ja schließlich nicht sein, dass sie es am Ende doch noch unbehelligt bis zur Arbeit schaffte …

ooOOoo

„Hermine, wir dachten schon, du wärst kra– Ach herrje. Was ist _passiert_?"

Hermine stampfte an der Brille tragenden Frau mittleren Alters vorbei, deren Gesichtsausdruck sich schnell von freudig überrascht zu leicht bestürzt gewandelt hatte. Ihre Schuhe machten mit jedem Schritt ein schmatzendes Geräusch, und ihre Haare klebten ihr an unangenehmen Stellen im Gesicht. Je weniger über ihre Tasche gesagt wurde, desto besser, schien ihre Miene zu besagen.

„Das", verkündete sie, „war der schrecklichste Morgen, den ich je erlebt habe. Und weißt du, wieso?"

„Ähm … wieso?", fragte die ältere Frau vorsichtig.

„Weil", sagte Hermine mit lauterer Stimme, „weil dieser blöde, selbstherrliche, egoistische, arrogante …"

„Meine Güte, Granger, was ist mit _dir_ passiert?"

Hermines Augenbraue zuckte leicht. Ihre Hand umklammerte den Riemen ihrer Tasche etwas fester. Ihre Augen verengten sich zu wütenden Schlitzen.

„Simone", sagte sie zu der älteren Frau. „ Was du gleich miterleben wirst, ist kein Mord, sondern vollkommen gerechtfertigte Vergeltung."

Blaise blinzelte, aber ansonsten veränderte sich seine Miene wenig, als Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab zu suchen begann. Es dauerte einen Moment, den er ihr zugestand. Ihre Kleidung war durchweicht und klebrig und stellenweise schlammig, und als sie schließlich ihren Zauberstab fand, tief in einer Tasche, war er glitschig vom Regenwasser.

„Äh …Hermine?", fragte Simone behutsam.

„Nicht jetzt. Nicht jetzt." Ihr wütender Blick richtete sich auf Zabini, der absolut gar nichts tat, um sie aufzuhalten. Warum tat er absolut gar nichts, um sie aufzuhalten? Machte er sich über sie lustig? War es das?

„Liebes … Hermine …"

„Nicht jetzt, Simone. Gib mir _zwei Sekunden_."

Warum trug er eine Krawatte? Warum hatte er eine widerlich teuer aussehende Lesebrille in der Tasche? Warum sah er aus, als … als … hätte er jedes Recht, hier zu sein?

„Oh, ja", sagte Blaise, als wäre es ihm gerade erst eingefallen. „Das hätte ich fast vergessen. Das Ministerium hat mich damit beauftragt, diese Bibliothek auf Vordermann zu bringen." Er schien völlig perplex von dem Zauberstab an seinem Hals. „Du verstehst. Wir erwägen, sie als offizielle Präsenzbibliothek für Auroren einzurichten …"

Schwachsinn! _Schwachsinn!_

Sie konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Augen in unbändiger, hilfloser Wut weiteten. Es war doch ganz gut, dass sie das Wort, das ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf ging, lediglich als eine Art „Mrch"-Laut äußerte – andernfalls hätte es der älteren Frau neben ihr einen Herzinfarkt bescheren können.

Simone ließ den Blick einen Moment unsicher zwischen ihnen hin und her schweifen. Blaise nahm eine Hand aus der Tasche und schob den Zauberstab an seinem Hals fast beiläufig zur Seite. „Willst du dich vielleicht frisch machen? Du tropfst."

„Ach herrje", wiederholte Simone. Sie warf Hermine einen besorgten blick zu.

„Vielleicht solltest du schon mal mit dem Einsortieren anfangen, Simone." Sie sprach geradezu unheimlich klar und fest, während sie den Auror vor sich anstarrte.

Simone zögerte wieder, schien sich dann aber zu entscheiden, dass sie in eine so persönliche Auseinandersetzung lieber nicht hineingezogen werden sollte. Sie trat zurück und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zu einem der Bücherwagen, als ließe sie das Ganze gleichgültig.

_Dieser Tag_, dachte Hermine, kann _gar nicht _noch_ schlimmer werden_.

Ein schnappendes Geräusch erreichte ihre Ohren eine Sekunde zu spät. Eine nasse Tasche voller Bücher taumelte neben ihr auf den Boden. Blaise blickte nach unten und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Kein. Wort." Hermine war sich sicher, dass ihr Gesicht in diesem Moment Wasser hätte zum Gefrieren bringen können.

„Ich hab nichts gesagt", erwiderte Blaise unschuldig. Das winzige, selbstgefällige Zucken an seinem Mundwinkel sprach eine andere Sprache.

Für einen Moment glaubte sie, er würde gehen und sie alleine mit der Situation zurechtkommen lassen, während er sich totlachte (nun ja, innerlich wenigstens). Aber dann kniete er sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung hin und klaubte ein paar ihrer Bücher in seine Arme.

Das war verwirrend. Und etwas alarmierend. Es wäre immerhin nicht das erste Mal, dass er ihre Bücher als Geiseln nahm.

„Zabini …" Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie einen warnenden Unterton hineinlegen sollte oder nicht. Statt warnend klang sie dann eher verwirrt und unsicher.

Er sah mit gehobenen Augenbrauen zu ihr auf. „Ja?"

Er klang nicht mehr im Geringsten selbstgefällig. Er klang … normal. _Ja, was gibt's? Hab ich was in den Haaren, oder klebt was an mir, von dem ich wissen sollte?_

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ah … nichts." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schob ein paar Bücher zurück in die kaputte Tasche. Er blinzelte ein paarmal, als er zwei in die Hand nahm, die vor Nässe trieften. Er schien nichts dabei zu finden, mitten in einem großen Saal auf dem Fußboden zu knien und nasse Bücher aufzusammeln. Und während es schrecklich ungelenk ausgesehen hätte, hätte sie das getan, wirkte er dabei so lässig und elegant wie gewöhnlich.

Eine Sekunde lang hasste sie ihn dafür. Kurz darauf verspürte sie einen Stich von etwas völlig anderem, ignorierte das aber.

„Normalerweise würde ich sagen, dafür wird dich die Bücherpolizei drankriegen", sagte er schließlich, als er mit der Tasche in den Armen aufstand. „Aber du bist wahrscheinlich die Vorsitzende."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn über die Richtung, die ihre Gedanken eingeschlagen hatten, und zwang sie wieder in die richtige Bahn. Vor nicht einmal zwei Sekunden war sie noch _außerordentlich_ wütend auf ihn gewesen. Warum musste er jetzt ausgerechnet … so was wie ein Kavalier sein? Das war wirklich alles nicht fair.

„Mindestens eins von denen werde ich mit einigen umständlichen Zaubern flicken müssen", seufzte sie und streckte die Hand nach der Tasche aus. Aus irgendeinem Grund ignorierte er sie und wandte sich um, als ginge sie nur zufällig in die gleiche Richtung wie er.

„Sollte nicht lange dauern. Du bist unglaublich gut mit solchen akademischen Sachen." Es schien kein Kompliment zu sein. Nicht wirklich. Eher eine … Feststellung. Er hatte schon mal so etwas ähnliches auf diese Art gesagt. Vielleicht waren formelle Komplimente einfach nicht sein Stil.

Sie war nicht sicher, wie sie auf diesen Tonfall reagieren sollte. Danke? Man bedankte dich ja auch nicht bei jemandem dafür, dass er einem mitteilte, wie hoch seiner Meinung nach der Mount Everest war. Na ja, außer während eines ZAGs in Muggelkunde vielleicht.

„Vielleicht eine Stunde", räumte sie schließlich ein, als er auf eine Tür hinter der Empfangstheke zusteuerte. Er legte die Bücher auf einem der Tische ab und warf ihr einen Blick zu. Das Zimmer roch immer noch leicht nach Bergamotte.

„Das Ministerium hat dich nicht geschickt, um die Bibliothek zu überprüfen", beschuldigte sie ihn. Ihr Tonfall war jetzt allerdings etwas weniger verärgert und dafür etwas verwirrter.

„Natürlich nicht." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Aber wie soll ich sonst in deiner Nähe bleiben? Jeden Tag während deiner Schicht vorbeizukommen, wäre ein wenig auffällig. Wahrscheinlich auch etwas unhöflich."

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. „Also hast du … dir das einfach ausgedacht?"

„Oh. Na ja … ja. Im Grunde schon." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Was glaubst du, wer das überprüfen wird? Und selbst wenn das jemand tun sollte, wen sollte er danach fragen? Die Leute im Ministerium sind sowieso davon überzeugt, dass sie immer nur die Hälfte von dem wissen, was da vor sich geht." Er machte eine Pause. „Eigentlich liegen sie damit auch ziemlich richtig."

Hermine starrte ihn einen Moment an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Dann starrte sie noch etwas weiter.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was? Wofür ist der Blick?"

„Ich … Ich hätte da so nie drüber nachgedacht. Ich meine … ich weiß, wie fürchterlich die Bürokratie im Ministerium ist, aber ich hätte nicht … daran gedacht, das auf diese Weise auszunutzen." _Weil ich ein guter Mensch bin und nicht lüge_, dachte sie bei sich. Als kleine, hoffnungsvolle Rechtfertigung. Aber ein anderer Teil von ihr war – trotz _allem_ – außerordentlich beeindruckt. Diese Art der Intelligenz war völlig anders als ihre eigene, aber nichtsdestotrotz effektiv und beeindruckend.

Er grinste plötzlich. „Natürlich hättest du das nicht." Er tätschelte ihr den Kopf. „Du hast nicht mal bemerkt, dass deine Bluse vollkommen durchsichtig ist."

Ihr Mund klappte vor Überraschung auf – rasch gefolgt von Empörung. _Hat er deswegen die Bücher …_

Eine übergroße Robe senkte sich auf ihre Schultern. Trocken. Warm. Und, großer Gott, die roch auch immer noch nach Bergamotte.

„Ist es nicht ein Glück, dass du mich hast, um als dein gesunder Menschenverstand zu fungieren?", fragte er. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten wieder auf diese selbstzufriedene Art und Weise, die plötzlich ein ganz kleines bisschen weniger unerträglich war.

Sie seufzte und schüttelte einmal mehr den Kopf über ihn, währen sie sich die Robe über die Schultern zog. „Gut, okay. Wie du meinst."

Er lachte leise in sich hinein und kehrte in den Saal zurück. Und statt an Rachebriefe zu denken, fragte sie sich plötzlich besorgt: _Wie um alles in der Welt soll ich das vor Harry und Ron geheim halten?_


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Das kleine Notizbuch mit dem Titel _Hermine Granger_ wurde langsam ein bisschen zu voll.

Da war die Art, wie sie sich auf die Lippe biss, wenn sie etwas sagen wollte, es dann aber doch zu unhöflich fand. Wie sie an einer Locke zupfte, wenn etwas kompliziert war. Und wie sie den Kopf auf die Hand stützte, wenn sie sich wirklich konzentrierte.

Er konnte sich nicht einmal den Vorwurf machen, er würde sich von seiner Arbeit ablenken lassen. Sie _war_ seine Arbeit.

Und im Augenblick durfte er wirklich nicht abgelenkt sein. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er an die zahlreichen Beinah-Unfälle auf ihrem Weg zur Arbeit dachte. Er hatte ein Auto umlenken, ein heranrasendes Fahrrad verlangsamen, einen Baseball abfangen und (ernsthaft) einen fallenden Blumentopf verschwinden lassen müssen.

_Anmerkung: Hermine Granger ist, aus irgendeinem Grund, vom Pech verfolgt wie sonst niemand._

Mit finsterem Blick stand er von seinem Schreibtisch auf. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass er gerade vollkommen mit den Gedanken abgeschweift war. Es dauerte noch einen Moment, bis er bemerkte, dass das Objekt dieser Gedanken vor ihm stand. Mit einem Wagen voller _Bücher_.

„Wenn du schon hier bist", sagte sie, „wirst du auch arbeiten."

Seine übergroße Robe, die ihr von den Schultern hing, verminderte den Effekt ihrer Bissigkeit irgendwie.

„Ich arbeite", sagte er und lehnte sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Er schweifte schon wieder ab, zu einem gefährlichen Gedanken über ihre Beine und was es für eine Schande war, dass sie nie etwas trug, das etwas mehr von ihnen zeigte.

_Noch eine Anmerkung: Hermine Granger würde es wahrscheinlich gut stehen, etwas zu tragen, das ihr nicht bis zu den Knöcheln reicht. Ich bezweifle stark, dass mir der Anblick ihrer Beine zu allzu vielen Beschwerden Anlass geben würde. Im Gegenteil, es würde mir vielleicht sogar etwas Angenehmes bieten, das ich von Zeit zu Zeit …_

Er unterbrach diesen Gedanken abrupt, während sein Gesicht in einem Ausdruck, der an Entsetzen erinnerte, gefror. Hermine, die gerade geredet hatte, unterbrach sich ebenfalls.

„Was?", fragte sie verärgert. „So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Und, weißt du, ich könnte die Hilfe wirklich gebrauchen."

Er murmelte etwas in ich hinein und versuchte zu verhindern, dass ihm anzusehen war, woran er gerade gedacht hatte. Erst als sie den Kopf geschüttelt hatte und herumgewirbelt war, um einen weiteren Wagen zu holen, bemerkte er, dass er etwas gesagte hatte wie „Nein, nein, schon gut, ich helfe ja".

Verdammt.

Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln erhob er sich. Diese ganze Situation wurde langsam lächerlich. Dann war sie eben attraktiv, auf eine merkwürdige, allzu wortgewandte, überhaupt nicht mädchenhafte Weise. Er hatte nicht zum ersten Mal mit attraktiven Frauen zu tun. Er hatte schon einige _sehr_ attraktive Frauen ins _Gefängnis_ gebracht. Es gab überhaupt keinen Grund, sich davon zu irritieren zu lassen.

Blaise sah zu, wie Hermine den Rücken eines zurückgegebenen Buches prüfte und ihr dabei diese braune Locke über die Wange fiel. Sie warf einen Blick hinüber zu einem Regal und prüfte noch einmal das Buch, als wollte sie sichergehen. Sie ging zu einer in der Nähe abgestellten Leiter und starrte sie beinahe misstrauisch an.

„Zabini?", fragte sie.

Er blinzelte und versuchte, nicht in Panik zu geraten. Er hatte sie schon wieder angestarrt. Ein wenig. Es war dumm gewesen, zu denken, sie würde es nicht früher oder später merken. In Kürze würde er nie wieder in der Lage sein, sie angemessen in Rage zu versetzen, wenn es sein musste.

„Könntest du das hier eventuell für mich zurückstellen? Ich bin … ich scheine heute etwas ungeschickt zu sein."

Oh, Gott sei Dank. „Hm? Oh. Ja. Sicher." Sie warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu angesichts seines geistesabwesenden Tons, und er zwang sich, sich zur Ordnung zu rufen. „Obwohl ich erwähnen sollte, dass meine Stellenbeschreibung nicht beinhaltet, dich vor dir selbst zu schützen."

„Ha ha", murmelte sie und reichte ihm das Buch. „Es kommt neben _Hippogreife in freier Wildbahn_. Es steht eine Signatur drauf."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und stieg auf die Leiter, wobei er sich fragte, ob sie wohl irgendwas damit gemacht hatte. Nein, das war nicht ihre Art. Trotzdem, es war schon seltsam, dass sie _ihn_ darum gebeten hatte, wenn man bedachte, dass er, äh, sie jedes Mal demütigte, wenn sie den Mund aufmachte. Er fand rasch den Platz, den sie ihm beschrieben hatte, und schob ein paar Bücher zur Seite, um _Halb-Vogelartige und ihre Verwandten_ dorthin zurückzustellen, wo es hingehörte.

Hermine bedachte das Regal mit einem komischen Gesichtsausdruck, als er wieder herunterkam und sich die Hände abklopfte.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie. „Du bleibst hier. Und … mach dich bereit, etwas … zu unternehmen."

Er blinzelte.

„Was genau hast du –"

„Ich versuche ein Experiment." Hermine schob sich an ihm vorbei zu der Leiter und begann, ohne Buch in den Händen hinaufzuklettern. Blaise nahm leicht verwirrt seinen Zauberstab aus der Halterung. Er hoffte nur, dass es in diesem Experiment nicht darum ging, ihm Bücher auf den Kopf zu werfen.

Er hob den Blick, sobald er den Zauberstab fest in der Hand hatte, und hoffte, nicht in einem abgelenkten Moment überrascht zu werden. Er hielt inne. Oh. Das war eine interessante Aussicht und eine gute Antwort auf seinen vorangegangenen Gedankengang …

Als Hermine die oberste Sprosse der Leiter erreichte, ertönte ein Knacken. Hermine schien das fast erwartet zu haben und hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits einen recht guten Halt an gleich mehreren Sprossen. Unglücklicherweise schien sich die Leiter vom _Regal_ gelöst zu haben, und Blaise fluchte, während er sich bemühte, noch rechtzeitig einen Zauberspruch zustande zu bringen.

Hermine stürzte völlig geräuschlos. Tatsächlich stellte sie lediglich ein sehr finsteres Stirnrunzeln zur Schau, als ihr Füße schließlich nur noch wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebten. „Also, jetzt reicht's", murmelte sie wütend.

Blaise bemühte sich, sich nicht vor Schreck ans Herz zu fassen. „Was – _was war das_?" Es war fast so, als hätte sie selbst die Leiter manipuliert, um den Unfall zuwege zu bringen. Nach allem, was heute schon passiert war, war das wirklich zu lächerlich. Er war schwerer als Hermine, und das Ding hatte nicht mal geknarrt!

Sie sah ihn wütend an und wippte mit dem Fuß in der Luft. „Ach? Das weißt du nicht?"

„Wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich nicht fragen!", erwiderte er frustriert. Dann, als ihm auffiel, dass er sie noch immer nicht heruntergelassen hatte, ließ er seinen Zauberstab sinken. Ihre Füße landeten geräuschlos auf dem Boden.

„Ich nehme an, das sollte ich wohl nicht von dir erwarten", seufzte sie schließlich. „Es ist eine eher akademische Idee, die nicht unbedingt oft in der Praxis angewendet wird. Hast du jemals von diesen scheußlichen Spiegeln gehört, die Lydia die Elende verflucht hat? Die, die einem sieben Jahre Pech bescheren?"

Er runzelte die Stirn und steckte beinahe den Zauberstab wieder ein, überlegte es sich aber im letzten Moment anders und hielt ihn weiterhin bereit. „Bislang nicht. Jetzt schon."

„Ich glaube, das hier ist eine Erweiterung dieser Idee. Mit ausreichenden Arithmantikkentnissen und genügend Leuten, die mithelfen, könnte man den Fluch wahrscheinlich so intensivieren, dass er potentiell tödlich ist." Sie knackte mit den Fingerknöcheln und warf einen Blick auf die umgestürzte Leiter.

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Und _weshalb_ genau hast du es nicht für nötig gehalten, mich davor zu warnen?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg zu einem noch vollen Wagen mit Büchern. „Ich war mir nicht sicher. Das ist ziemlich viel Aufwand, nur um eine einzige Person zu töten, oder?" Sie nahm scheinbar wahllos ein Buch zur Hand – und ließ es mit einem Zischen wieder fallen, um sich den Finger in den Mund zu stecken, an dem sie einen frischen Schnitt hatte. „Und diese kleinen Unfälle sind meiner guten Laune auch nicht gerade zuträglich."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Leiter am Boden hob Blaise das Buch auf, das sie fallengelassen hatte. Es war ein schrecklich dicker Wälzer mit einem kaum lesbaren Titel auf der Vorderseite und gar keinem auf dem Buchrücken. Mit einem leichten Schielen konnte er erkennen, das da _Historische und mythische Flüche – A bis F_ stand.

„Da wird es wahrscheinlich nicht drinstehen", sagte sie um den Finger in ihrem Mund herum. „Ich dachte nur, ich seh mal nach der Nummer auf diesem. Es steht unter … hm … vermutlich unter ‚S' wie ‚Spiegel'."

Er nickte langsam und merkte sich die Nummer auf dem Buchrücken. Sie schien als golden leuchtende Inschrift ins Leder gezaubert worden zu sein und schwebte ein wenig über dem Buch.

„Irgendwann", murmelte sie, „werde ich sie einfach nach Thema aufrufen können, aber sie sind noch nicht alle fertig."

Er sah das Buch blinzelnd an.

_Korrektur: Hermine Granger ist manchmal umwerfend genial. Aber nur manchmal._

„Okay", sagte er, während er die Flüche zur Sicherheit trotzdem durchblätterte. „Du meinst also, du kannst den Fluch brechen?"

„Nein", erwiderte sie beiläufig, nahm ein weiteres Buch von dem Wagen und warf einen Blick auf den Umschlag. „Das werde ich sicher nicht können, da ich heute eine verflucht grauenhafte Pechsträhne habe. Du wirst das tun müssen."

Er ignorierte den Wortwitz, da er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es keine Absicht von ihr gewesen war. „In Ordnung. Das kann ich machen."

„Ah, gut. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du hättest Arithmantik nicht belegt."

Blaise erstarrte, irgendwo zwischen ‚Brennende Sohlen' und ‚Brennessel-Fluch'.

ooOOoo

Typisch. _Typisch_.

Hermine schnaubte, als sie eine weitere Handvoll mitgenommen wirkender Nachschlagewerke aus dem Arithmantik-Regal nahm. Auroren-Leibwächter, genau! War Arithmantik für Auroren nicht _Pflichtfach_? Nein, nein – das hatten sie geändert, irgendwann Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts, oder? Richtig, nach Grindelwalds Aufstieg. Schnellere Ausbildung, nichts wie an die Front, die Toten mit frischen Neulingen ersetzen, und das Ganze noch mal von vorne. Das Ministerium hätte natürlich niemals eine bewährte Vorschrift wieder eingeführt, denn es wäre ja _unpraktisch_ gewesen!

All dies war ein langer, frustrierter Gedanke, während sie die Bücher, die sie im Arm hielt, mit einem lauten Knall auf einen Schreibtisch fallen ließ.

Immerhin hatte Zabini soviel Anstand, etwas kleinlaut auszusehen. Es war ein anderer Ausdruck als damals, als er ein Buch über Verwandlung von ihr gefordert hatte und fortgefahren war, ihre Instruktionen entgegenzunehmen, als seien sie etwas, was ihm naturgegebenermaßen zustand.

„Ich kann nicht _fassen_, dass sie von euch kein bisschen Übung in Arithmantik verlangen!", sagte sie hitzig. „Du meine Güte, es ist immerhin eine _Notwendigkeit_, um komplexere Flüche brechen zu können!"

„Die nicht so häufig vorkommen wie die weniger komplexen", betonte er, „da die meisten Schwarzmagier sich auch lieber nicht mit dem Zeug auseinandersetzen."

„So schwierig ist Arithmantik nun auch wieder nicht!", protestierte sie und setzte sich. „Das Fach hat nur einen schlechten Ruf, weil die Leute im ersten Jahr durchfallen."

„Machst du _Witze_? Fast drei Viertel der Klasse sind im ersten Jahr durchgefallen!"

„Und die ZAGs sind vielleicht etwas anspruchsvoller, das ist alles", fügte sie mit einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln hinzu. Den Rest dessen, was sie dachte, sagte sie nicht. Es war etwas wie ‚Kingsley Shacklebolt ist ein sehr guter Auror, _der_ stümpert auch nicht mit Arithmantik-Gleichungen rum!' Schließlich wäre es unfair gewesen, Blaise mit Kingsley Shacklebolt zu vergleichen. Shacklebolt war bei seinem Abschluss unter den besten zehn gewesen, außerdem hatte er wesentlich mehr Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet. Abgesehen davon konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass Mad-Eye Moody viel von arithmantischen Lösungen hielt. Nach der Anzahl an Narben in seinem Gesicht zu urteilen, löste er solche Probleme einfach nach dem Prinzip „Augen zu und durch".

Zabini hatte immerhin _etwas_ Erfahrung mit dem Brechen von Flüchen. Jemand wie Simone hätte es unmöglich mit einem fortgeschrittenen Böser-Blick-Fluch aufnehmen können (eine alternative Bezeichnung, die doch im ersten Band von _Historische und mythische Flüche_ gestanden hatte). Erst recht nicht mit einer mutierten Version.

„Du kannst unmöglich vorhaben, mir innerhalb eines Tages fortgeschrittene Arithmantik beizubringen", sagte Zabini mit einem finsteren Blick in Richtung der Bücher.

„Nein", sagte Hermine. „Selbstverständlich nicht. Ich habe eine Stunde Zeit – dann ist meine Mittagspause vorbei und ich muss wieder an die Arbeit."

Er starrte sie an. „Das … das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

„Ich bin sehr selten etwas anderes als ernst", antwortete sie knapp. „So, hier – das ist der erste Band. Da sind einige sehr simple Beispiele für Zahlenverbindungen drin und ein paar einfache Gleichungen im ersten Kapitel, die du wahrscheinlich kennen solltest. Das solltest du dir ansehen, während ich mich etwas tiefer in diesen Fluch einlese. Ich bin immer noch nicht ganz sicher, wie man einen personenbezogenen Fluch auf so eine Entfernung bewerkstelligt."

Zabini betrachtete die Seite, auf die sie gezeigt hatte, mit einem irgendwie gequälten Ausdruck. Bei ihrer letzten Feststellung blickte er wieder auf. „Sie müssen etwas benutzt haben, das dir gehört hat. Das ist eine preiswerte Methode und außerdem schwer zu kontern."

Hermine sah ihn düster an. „Ich mache es mir nicht zur Gewohnheit, meine Sachen für andere Leute herumliegen zu lassen."

„Nein." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber du bringst jede Woche deinen Müll raus. Oder – ach, sie könnten sich einfach deine Zeitung greifen. Das wäre zwar keine starke Verbindung, aber sie wäre da."

Sie starrte ihn an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst", echote sie.

„Natürlich ist es das. Allerdings ist es das oft auch nicht, daher verstehe ich deinen Standpunkt." Er drehte sein Buch in ihre Richtung. „So, was zum Teufel bedeutet jetzt dieser … Kreis?"

In ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich schiere Verzweiflung ab. „Das ist ein Zahlenkreis, Zabini. Das ist nicht nur einfach, es ist _grundlegend_. Sogar Lavender und Parvati konnten damit umgehen." Die beiden hatten es aus der _Hexenwoche_ gelernt, um den anderen ihre Tageshoroskope erstellen zu können.

„Tja, ich schätze, du wirst mir _trotzdem_ den Gefallen tun müssen und es mir erklären", erwiderte Blaise scharf.

Hermine blinzelte und blickte von ihrem Tisch zu ihm auf. Seine Miene war angespannt. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn verärgert über irgend etwas hatte sprechen hören – und mit Sicherheit das erste Mal, dass er das so offensichtlich getan hatte.

„Würdest du bitte bei der Sache bleiben?", bat er ungeduldig. Der zornige Unterton war noch nicht ganz verschwunden, aber er schien sich Mühe zu geben, so zu tun, als wäre er nie da gewesen.

„Gut", sagte sie. „Ja. Dann fangen wir eben ganz am Anfang an."

Das schien seine Stimmung nicht zu verbessern.

ooOOoo

Nach einer Viertelstunde versuchte sie immer noch, ihn dazu zu bewegen, einen logischen Sonnenzirkel zu zeichnen. Nach zwanzig Minuten war er ganz offensichtlich beleidigt, als sie ihn aufforderte, bitte seinen Namen zu schreiben. (Was sie _gemeint_ hatte, war, dass er ihn transkribieren sollte, aber das war nicht ganz das, was er verstanden hatte.) Nach einer halben Stunde stellte sie fest, dass sie eine Pause machen musste, denn er stand unvermittelt auf und stelzte vom Tisch weg.

„Es gibt einen wesentlich leichteren Weg, dieses Problem zu lösen", sagte Blaise finster und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Und das hätte ich einfach direkt tun sollen, anstatt zuzuhören, wie du über astrologischen Schwachsinn quatschst …"

„_Wie bitte_?" Hermine sprang auf.

„Wenn ich noch _ein weiteres Wort _von dir in diesem besserwisserischen Tonfall ertragen muss, werde ich dich sowieso selbst töten, _und dann habe ich keinen Job mehr_!" Er richtete energisch den Zauberstab auf sie, mit einer Geste, die sie erkannte, und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Zabini, _das_ ist eine _ganz schlechte_ Idee!"

Ihre Warnung kam nicht direkt zu spät, verhallte jedoch vollkommen unbeachtet. „_Exsolve_!"

Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab ungefähr zu der Zeit gezogen, als sie das violette Licht erreichte. „_Declino_!", rief sie rasch, aber sie wusste, dass der Gegenzauber höchstens die Hälfte abfangen würde, wenn überhaupt. Als es sie berührte, ertönte ein seltsames Klingen, und mit einem Lichtblitz reagierten die beiden Zauber – auf unglückselige Weise. Hinter ihr fiel ein Tisch zu Boden, als sämtliche Nägel auf einmal aus ihm heraussprangen. Die Bücher auf dem Regal etwa fünf Meter zu ihrer Rechten ergossen sich in einer Papierlawine auf den Boden. Sie machte einen zögerlichen Schritt rückwärts und blickte entsetzt an sich hinunter.

Es entstand eine lange Stille. Zabini besaß die Unverfrorenheit, sie einfach nur anzusehen und zu blinzeln.

Mit täuschend ruhiger Stimme sagte sie: „Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie komplett – wie absurd unmöglich du gerade alles gemacht hast?"

Sie konnte ihm am Gesicht ablesen, dass er verzweifelt versuchte, eine geistreiche Erwiderung zu finden, mit der er sie in die Defensive befördern konnte, aber keine fand.

„Simone!", rief Hermine der älteren Frau hinter ihr zu. Die Bibliothekarin schrak zusammen, aus ihrem Versteck hinter dem nächsten Bücherregal aufgestört, dessen Bücher sich einhellig überlegt hatte, zu Boden zu segeln. „Ich gehe für heute nach Hause. Mr. Zabini wird einen Wagen Arithmantikbücher benötigen."

„Du _liebe_ Güte", murmelte Simone bei sich.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

„Du konntest einfach nicht anders, oder? Du _musstest_ es tun, Zabini. Der Himmel allein weiß, weshalb du glaubst, du könntest einen Zauber, an dem mindestens fünf Leute mitgewirkt haben (ja, wenn du Arithmantik belegt hättest, wäre es dir ein Leichtes gewesen, das zu erkennen), einfach so mit der Holzhammermethode aushebeln, aber das tust du! _Und ich bin jetzt in einer so dermaßen hoffnungslosen Lage, dass mir dafür nicht mal ein Adjektiv einfällt!_"

Um ein Haar hätte Hermine die Tür zu ihrem kleinen Haus hinter sich zugeschlagen, glücklicherweise besaß sie aber die Geistesgegenwart, zu erkennen, dass dadurch womöglich das ganze verdammte Haus über ihr eingestürzt wäre. Stattdessen schloss sie die Tür also sehr leise und bedacht, wenn auch ihre Hand vor Wut zitterte.

Blaise öffnete die Tür vorsichtig wieder und trat hinter ihr ein. Sie waren inzwischen beide ziemlich durchweicht. Apparieren stand außer Frage, da das Hermine zufolge eine der schlechtesten Ideen aller Zeiten gewesen wäre. („Wundervoll, warum splintere ich mich nicht gleich jetzt und bringe es hinter mich!") Wenigstens war es ihr gelungen, die Bücher mit einem Zauber zu belegen, der sie trocken hielt.

Sie zerrte sich Blaise' jetzt triefnasse Robe von den Schultern und warf sie aufs Sofa. Sie hielt inne, trotz ihres absoluten Zorns und Unverständnisses.

Er hatte kein Wort gesagt. Auf dem gesamten Rückweg nicht. Er hatte _gar nichts_ gesagt.

Hermine, plötzlich unsicher, warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah ihn in leicht gebeugter Haltung an der Wand lehnen. Seine dunklen, tropfenden Haare hingen ihm in die Augen, und seine Miene war, in Ermangelung einer besseren Beschreibung, völlig neutral. So _vollkommen_ neutral, dass sie irgendwie wusste, dass er so getroffen war, wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte.

Ihr Ärger verwandelte sich daraufhin in einen unangenehmen Knoten in ihrem Magen. Egal, was er getan hatte, was für eine Dummheit er auch verbrochen hatte, auszuflippen hatte die Situation nicht verbessert. Noch fühlte sie sich dadurch auf lange Sicht besser. Die Vorstellung, jemanden so brutal, so vollständig, zusammenzufalten und damit _Erfolg_ zu haben, enttäuschte sie plötzlich von sich selbst, und sie fühlte sich hundeelend.

Natürlich wusste er, dass er es vermasselt hatte. Natürlich fühlte er sich deswegen schrecklich. Und zusätzlich wahrscheinlich gedemütigt. Er hatte bei seiner einzigen Aufgabe versagt – für die er _ausgebildet_ worden war.

„Tut mir leid", sagte er leise.

Die Stille zwischen ihnen war drückend. Hermines bedauernswerter, unbeachteter Teppich wurde mit jeder verstreichenden Minute nasser.

„Ich …" Hermine zögerte betreten. „Ich weiß."

Falls sie eine Antwort erwartet hatte, bekam sie keine. Blaise sah sie nicht einmal an.

„Niemand hat dir gesagt, dass es ein wichtiger Kurs ist", murmelte sie. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich unwohl angesichts seiner Verlegenheit. „Bestimmt hat niemand es auch nur angedeutet. Und … und ich wäre wahrscheinlich schon tot, wenn du nicht … du weißt schon, wenn du nicht …"

„Du musst mir keine Komplimente machen, damit es mir besser geht, Granger. Du hattest recht. Das Ganze ist meine Schuld, und es gibt dafür keine Entschuldigung." Er wischte sich umständlich das Regenwasser aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte plötzlich das Bild eines gründlich zusammengestauchten Schülers vor sich, eines Jungen, der mit Mühe ein tapferes Gesicht machte, während er fürchterliche Angst hatte, seinen Eltern zu sagen, dass er durch eine Prüfung durchgefallen war.

„Nein, ich …" Sie seufzte und verschränkte unbehaglich die Arme. „Ich hätte dankbarer sein sollen. Und … weniger schwierig wahrscheinlich auch."

Er brachte ein äußerst wackliges Lächeln zustande, auch wenn er sie immer noch nicht direkt ansah. „Wenn du schon versuchst, mir Mut zu machen, solltest du dir wenigstens etwas Plausibleres ausdenken. Wir wissen beide, dass ich der Schwierige von uns beiden bin."

Sie hätte vor Erleichterung heulen können. Blaise Zabini war selbstzufrieden, herablassend und unglücklicherweise geistreich. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass er so … so … war, wie immer er gerade gewesen war. Aus irgendeinem Grund zog sie Ersteres bei Weitem vor.

Hermine presste ihre Handflächen an ihre Arme und nickte. „Du hast recht. Du bist ein Arsch, Zabini. Und jetzt lass mich ein Feuer machen, damit wir uns trocknen können."

Die Stimmung war wieder etwas gelöster, wenn auch nicht sehr, und sie war froh, dass doch nicht alles irreparabel den Bach runtergegangen war. Sie machte auf herkömmliche Weise Feuer, da sie sich im Augenblick nicht traute, es magisch zu tun, und beobachtete den Herd sogar noch einen Moment länger, bevor sie Teewasser aufsetzte.

Blaise wrang gerade sein Hemd aus, als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam. Sie bemühte sich, es nicht zu bemerken.

„Deine Schutzzauber sind ziemlich gut", sagte er, seine Stimme seltsam leise. „Sie werden nicht alles abhalten können, aber du solltest es leichter haben, solange du zu Hause bist."

Sie nickte zögerlich und machte dann einen zustimmenden Laut, als ihr wieder einfiel, dass er plötzlich ein Problem damit hatte, auch nur in ihre Richtung zu sehen, und es daher wahrscheinlich nicht gesehen hatte.

„Das ist gut zu wissen", seufzte sie. Tatsächlich war die Erleichterung so groß und kam so plötzlich, dass sie sich zwingen musste, sich nicht zu schnell hinzusetzen. „Ich nehme an, das bedeutet, dass ich von hier aus daran arbeiten muss. Du hättest dir keinen besseren Weg einfallen lassen können, um mich unter Hausarrest zu stellen."

„Das war nicht im Geringsten meine Absicht", sagte er, und sie verstummte bei seinem niedergeschlagenen Tonfall. „Aber wenn du mir erklärst, was du weißt, werde ich mich bemühen, das so schnell wie möglich wieder hinzukriegen."

Hermine setzte sich unbehaglich vor das Feuer und ordnete ihre Gedanken. „Lass mich einen Moment nachdenken", erwiderte sie reumütig, „und ich sag dir, was ich weiß."

ooOOoo

Blaise Zabini hatte wahrscheinlich nur ein oder zwei Situationen erlebt, die schlimmer gewesen waren als diese hier. Einer davon war der Tod seiner Lieblingstante gewesen. Die andere war wahrscheinlich gewesen, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass er in der Zwischenprüfung in Verwandlung die volle Punktzahl brauchte, um auch nur eine Chance zu haben, den Kurs zu bestehen.

Es war sicherlich nicht seine Absicht gewesen, etwas Dummes zu tun. Immerhin taten nur wenige Leute mit Absicht etwas Dummes. Aber es war so _frustrierend_ gewesen, auf eine Weise, wie es nur wenige Dinge für ihn waren. Er war nun wirklich kein Genie – das hatte er schon diverse Male bewiesen –, aber er hatte die schiere Willenskraft, sich einfach durchzukämpfen, wenn ihm etwas wichtig war. Darauf war er zurecht stolz gewesen. Er hatte noch nie um Hilfe bitten müssen. Daran zu arbeiten, war immer genug gewesen, auch wenn es dann verdammt lange gedauert hatte.

Aber sie hatte ihm trotzdem geholfen, _zweimal_ inzwischen, und das auf eine Art und Weise, dass er sich … hoffnungslos unterlegen fühlte. Irrelevant. Was auch immer Granger dachte, sie gehörte definitiv zu den wenigen Glücklichen, die mit überragender Intelligenz zur Welt gekommen waren. Sie war die Klügste in der gesamten Schule, und sie erwartete unglaublicherweise _trotzdem_, dass alle anderen mit ihr mithalten konnten und auch sollten.

Während sie ihm ihren Vortrag hielt, kaute sie die ganze Zeit über an ihrer Lippe. Was hatte sie gedacht? Mit welchem unmöglichen Standard hatte sie ihn verglichen, wenn nicht mit ihrem eigenen?

Er sah sich sein mentales Tagebuch noch einmal genauer an, hier vor dem Feuer, und eine Art trostlose Gewissheit beschlich ihn. Sein Tagebuch enthielt nichts zu dem Thema. Aber wenn man zwischen den Zeilen las, erkannte er jetzt, dann wurde eine Tatsache ganz deutlich.

Er war _neidisch_ auf Hermine Granger.

War _das_ der Grund, dass er diesen Job angenommen hatte? War er vielleicht absichtlich hierher gekommen, um in etwas besser zu sein als sie, nur einmal in seinem Leben?

Falls dem so war, war das vollkommen schiefgegangen. Auch, dass er sich durch die anspruchsvollen Erwartungen der Aurorenakademie durchgebissen hatte, dass er es irgendwie geschafft hatte, einen weltberühmten Auror als Mentor zu gewinnen und dessen Zustimmung zu finden und gelobt zu werden … vielleicht sogar die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt so lange im Außendienst überlebt hatte … All das bedeutete plötzlich absolut nichts im Angesicht von Grangers abweichender Meinung.

Genau. Und dafür hatte er … na ja, er hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, was er getan hatte, da er eine ganze Weile Zeit gehabt hatte, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. Der Gegenfluch, den er versucht hatte, war so ziemlich die am wenigsten subtile Methode, die er jemals angewandt hatte. Er beruhte auf der rohen Macht desjenigen, der ihn aussprach, Flüche zu zersprengen. Aber verfügte jemand nicht über genügend Kraft – besonders wenn der Fluch außergewöhnlich gut vorbereitet war –, dann musste es ungefähr so sein, als würde man an einem Knoten zerren. Oder versuchen, eine Schlinge zu lösen, indem man sie um den Hals des Opfers zuzog.

Hermine blickte auf, als plötzlich der Kessel auf dem Herd zu pfeifen begann. Sie warf ihm einen nervösen Blick zu, bevor sie in der Küche verschwand, um sich darum zu kümmern.

Blaise hätte sich wesentlich besser gefühlt, wenn sie ihm gegenüber rachsüchtig gewesen wäre. Wenigsten ein _bisschen_.

„Ähm… hier. Tee."

Sie konnte nicht mal kleinlich sein, wenn es darauf ankam, oder?

Er nahm die Tasse wortlos entgegen und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Er schweifte zu nutzlosen, egozentrischen Gedanken ab. Was er eigentlich hätte tun sollen, war, darüber nachzudenken, wie er umkehren konnte, was er getan hatte.

„Es ist … ungefähr so, als würde man einen sehr festen Knoten lösen", sagte Hermine nach einem Schluck Tee. Für einen Augenblick überraschte es ihn, dass sie zum selben Ergebnis gekommen war. Er hätte das nicht zur Bestätigung seiner eigenen Schlussfolgerungen brauchen sollen, aber das tat er. „Ich werde wahrscheinlich etwas helfen können, aber …"

Sie unterbrach sich, aber er hörte ihre Gedanken so klar und deutlich, als hätte sie sie ausgesprochen.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich Moody holen." Er starrte auf seinen Tee.

„Nein, ich meine, das musst du nicht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er … Nun ja, so was wie das hier, er hat wahrscheinlich nicht die äh …"

„Geduld?" Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. „Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber ich sollte es ihm wenigstens sagen."

Hermine zögerte wieder. „Das musst du nicht."

„Ich _sollte_", wiederholte er.

Sie verkrampfte die Hände etwas um ihre Tasse. „Aber das musst du wirklich nicht."

Blaise runzelte die Stirn und sah sie an. Sie sah ihn sehr mitfühlend und mitleidig an, was ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel.

„Ich bin sicher, es wird alles wieder in Ordnung kommen", sagte sie. „Und wenn nicht … Ich glaube nicht, dass es helfen würde, ihn hier zu haben."

Er musterte sie einen Moment lang. Sie hatte recht, auch wenn sie es nicht wusste. „Genaugenommen … sucht er gerade die Leute, die er für die Verantwortlichen hält." Er stellte den Tee ab und rieb sich müde die Augen. Okay. Langsam verdiente sie die Wahrheit, oder nicht? „Und ich habe gelogen. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad."

Hermine blinzelte. „Wann genau?"

Wundervoll. Er hatte nie vorgehabt, ihr diesen Teil zu erzählen.

„Ich bin nicht in offiziellem Auftrag hier … Technisch gesehen habe ich gerade Urlaub. Außer Moody weiß niemand, dass ich hier bin." Um ihren unvermeidlichen Fragen zuvorzukommen, fügte er hinzu: „Er hielt es für kontraproduktiv, Scrimgeour einzuweihen. Der hätte dich in Ministeriumsgewahrsam genommen für mindestens … nun ja, so lange er es für nötig gehalten hätte." Möglicherweise _Jahre_. Und er hätte sichergestellt, dass die Öffentlichkeit wusste, wie gut er sich um Miss Hermine Granger, Trägerin des Merlinsordens erster Klasse, kümmerte.

Hermine starrte ihn an. Er versuchte, nicht zusammenzuzucken. Stattdessen nahm er einen langen Schluck Tee.

„Danke", sagte sie in einem merkwürdigen Tonfall.

Er sah sie überrascht an und verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Tee. „Was?"

„Danke. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, warum er nach dem Vorfall mit dem Alraunen-Buch nicht versucht hat, mich abholen zu lassen. Eigentlich hab ich … hab ich mich gewundert, dass er nicht gleich ein ganzes Bataillon plus Reporter geschickt hat." Sie sah ihn mit einem seltsam weichen Blick an. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er den deuten sollte.

„Na ja, ah …" Er hustete etwas. „Ich glaube, Moody hat sich eher Sorgen gemacht, dass eine öffentliche Reaktion … die Situation verschärfen würde. Im Moment ist die Gruppe der Leute, die dich tot sehen wollen, wahrscheinlich verhältnismäßig gering." Er machte eine Pause. „Jedenfalls der Leute, die auch bereit sind, nachzuhelfen."

Scrimgeour war fast so gefährlich für sie wie die Ex-Todesser, die es auf sie abgesehen hatten. Eine seiner Medienkampagnen würde sie zu einer Person von überwältigendem öffentlichen Interesse machen. Dadurch wäre ihr Tod plötzlich eine offensichtliche Siegesstrategie anstelle eines letzten Strohhalms, um wieder an die Macht zu gelangen.

Hermine blickte auf ihren Tee hinab. Da Blaise den Blick von ihren Augen aus nach unten gleiten ließ, und weil er solche Dinge an ihr inzwischen bemerkte, sah er, dass ihre Fingerknöchel, die sich um die Porzellantasse krallten, weiß waren. Ein Teil von ihm wollte sich freuen und sagen_ ‚Aha, du hast also doch Angst, du hast also doch etwas Verstand'_. Ein anderer Teil war auf einmal alles andere als begeistert bei dem Gedanken daran, was ihr durch den Kopf gehen musste.

„Ich werde …dafür sorgen, dass du in Sicherheit bist. So gut ich kann." Das war nicht leicht zu sagen, was es umso seltsamer machte, _dass_ er es sagte, denn er war nicht sicher, weshalb es so wichtig war, dass er ihr das sagte.

„Wieso?", fragte sie, den Blick noch immer auf ihren Tee gerichtet.

Er blinzelte. Damit hatte sie ihn völlig überrumpelt.

Hermine seufzte, und ihre Haltung sank ein wenig in sich zusammen. „Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, Zabini. Es ist nur, dass du nicht mal … Ich meine, wir kennen uns kaum. Warum machst du dir meinetwegen solche Mühe?"

„Ich …" Blaise unterbrach sich. Er wusste die Antwort. Er konnte sie in seinen Knochen spüren, bis ins Mark, aber es war ihm nie gelungen, die richtigen Worte dafür zu finden. In all der Zeit, die er damit verbracht hatte zu lernen, sich freiwillig zu melden, um sich von Älteren demütigen und zusammenschlagen zu lassen, sein Leben zu riskieren für eine Bezahlung, über die Putzpersonal gelacht hätte, und dann auch noch für jeden kleinen Fehler zur Schnecke gemacht zu werden, der jemand anderen das Leben hätte kosten können … „Das ist mein Job", war die recht lahme Antwort, die ihm schließlich einfiel.

„Ah." Sie nickte, als würde sie es verstehen, er war allerdings ziemlich sicher, dass sie das nicht tat.

Er seufzte und griff nach einem Arithmantikbuch. „Du solltest vielleicht was essen gehen", sagte er. „Das hier wird noch eine Weile dauern."

Hermine zögerte und warf ihm einen sonderbaren, schwer zu deutenden Blick zu. Als er nichts weiter sagte, ging sie jedoch zurück in die Küche und suchte sich etwas leidlich Sättigendes.

Blaise Zabini verstand Arithmantik überhaupt nicht. Aber er war nichtsdestotrotz entschlossen, es zu lernen.

ooOOoo

Sie verstand ihn nicht. Nicht im Geringsten.

Hermine hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass sie sein Verhalten einigermaßen vorhersagen konnte, bis zu diesem Tag. Er war auf eine sehr höfliche Weise fast unverschämt gewesen, und es hatte ihm reichlich Spaß gemacht, sie in eine unangenehme Situation zu bringen, wann immer er konnte. Er war enervierend, von sich überzeugt und legte eine sehr glaubhafte Aura selbstsicherer Kompetenz an den Tag.

Aber Blaise Zabini hatte sich einen Schnitzer geleistet, wie sie es insgeheim gehofft hatte, und sie war dabei gewesen und hatte das Ganze miterlebt. Aber anstatt ihr Genugtuung zu verschaffen, hatte es ihr Angst gemacht, und außerdem hatte sie einige Dinge an sich selbst bemerkt, von denen sie nicht sicher war, ob sie ihr gefielen. Aber anstatt den Spieß umzudrehen und ihr seinen Fehler in die Schuhe zu schieben oder das Handtuch zu werfen oder sonst irgendwas, hatte er sich _entschuldigt_ und angeboten, es wieder gutzumachen. Beeindruckenderweise schien er das absolut ernst zu meinen.

Seine Beweggründe verstand sie noch immer nicht im Mindesten. Aber sie begann möglicherweise, ihn irgendwie zu respektieren und (bloß das nicht), ihn sogar ein wenig zu mögen. Ihre rationalere Hälfte fragte sich, weshalb sie ihn erst ertragen konnte, nachdem er sie nahezu völlig außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, aber darauf fand sie wirklich keine Antwort.

Stattdessen verknotete sich ihr Magen ganz seltsam, als sie erkannte, dass er immer noch da draußen saß und eins ihrer Arithmantikbücher auf diese Art anstarrte, auf die er das manchmal machte, wenn er sich sehr konzentrierte.

Hermine Granger verstand Blaise Zabini überhaupt nicht. Aber nichtsdestotrotz wollte sie das auf einmal.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

Hermine versuchte, sich zu beruhigen und zu reorientieren, bevor sie wieder mit Blaise sprach. Außerdem war sich sich bewusst, dass er hochkonzentriert an der erforderlichen Arithmantik für den Zauber arbeitete, und sie wollte ihn nicht stören. Daher nahm sie sich ein entspannendes Buch und setzte sich in die Küche.

Aber als sie ihn frustriert vor sich hin murmeln hörte, musste sie einfach ein _klein wenig_ zu ihm hinüberschielen.

Krummbein saß auf seinem Buch und beäugte ihn wie … nun ja, wie eine Katze. Blaise versuchte, ihn von dem Buch herunterzukriegen, allerdings ohne viel Erfolg.

„Gatto fastidioso." Blaise sah Krummbein finster an, als der Kater lediglich in seine Hand schnurrte. „Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich hab keine Zeit für dich." Hermine bemerkte allerdings, dass er Krummbein, während er das sagte, unter dem Kinn an dieser besonders empfindlichen Stelle kraulte. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass ihre Katze grinste.

_Das ist nicht das Hinreißendste, was ich je gesehen habe_, sagte sie sich entschlossen. Sie verspürte jedoch ein Flattern in der Brust und den Drang zu kichern. Hermine kicherte grundsätzlich nicht. Das war eines der ungeschriebenen Gesetze des Universums. Stattdessen beneidete sie Krummbein, als Blaise ihm einen widerwillig liebevollen Blick zuwarf und ihn hinter den Ohren kraulte.

_Oh nein. Das kommt genauso wenig in Frage._ Sie kehrte zurück in die Küche und bemühte sich, das Flattern rasch zu unterdrücken. Verdammte Hormone. Sie hatte geglaubt, die durch die wirklich grauenhafte Zeit während der siebten Klasse losgeworden zu sein. Wie es aussah, hatte dieses Jahr sie lediglich durch ständige Lebensgefahr sehr effektiv unterdrückt. _Um Himmels Willen!_, dachte Hermine. _Ihr habt euch einen sehr ungünstigen Moment ausgesucht, um wieder aufzutauchen! Und ausgerechnet ER? Auf keinen Fall. Verschwindet dahin, wo ihr hergekommen seid._

Ihre Hormone zogen sich langsam und mürrisch zurück, versprachen aber, bald zurück zu sein. Sie schnaubte und schlug ihr Buch wieder auf.

„Was liest du?", fragte Blaise und beugte sich über ihre Schulter.

Ihre Hormone waren wieder da.

„Ah …" Hermine versuchte, nicht rot zu werden. „Das ist nur … äh …"

„_Sturmhöhe_? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du _überhaupt_ Romane liest." Er klang belustigt. Sie versuchte wieder, ihr Erröten zu kontrollieren. Normalerweise hätte sie sich niemals mit so einem … einem … stereotyp mädchenhaften Buch erwischen lassen. Aber es war nun mal _gut_!

„Tu ich normalerweise auch nicht", erwiderte Hermine steif. „Ich versuche, mich etwas zu entspannen." Da er jetzt allerdings hinter stand und ihr über die Schulter sah, um einen Blick auf ihre aktuelle Seite zu erhaschen, geschah das genaue Gegenteil. Sie konnte seine Wärme spüren. Sie konnte ihn sogar _riechen_, um Himmels Willen, und … oh, es war ein angenehmer Geruch. Sie wollte sich zurücklehnen und schnurren wie Krummbein. Stattdessen blieb sie kerzengerade sitzen und platzierte ihr Lesezeichen. „Wenn du so darauf brennst, es zu lesen", informierte sie ihn in neckendem Tonfall, „kann ich es dir ausleihen. Aber ich mag es nicht, wenn mir jemand beim Lesen über die Schulter sieht."

Blaise beugte sie zu ihr hinunter, und sie versuchte, nicht die Luft anzuhalten. Seine Lippen zeigten die Andeutung eines Lächelns. „Ich lese auch nicht viele Romane", sagte er. „Aber ich wollte dich was wegen dieser Gleichung fragen, wenn du Zeit hast."

_Du hast Zeit!_, riefen Hermines Hormone.

„Ich habe Zeit", erwiderte Hermine, obwohl eine Unterhaltung mit ihm im Augenblick das Gegenteil von Entspannung bewirkte.

„Ah. Gut." Sie spürte, wie er sich entfernte, und bemühte sich, nicht vor Erleichterung und Enttäuschung zusammenzusinken. _Ich brauche offensichtlich ein Hobby, _dachte sie. _Etwas anderes, als mich in Lebensgefahr zu begeben._

„Die Astronomie hier", sagte Blaise und drehte das Buch so, dass sie es sehen konnte. „Ich fürchte, es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich Planetenpositionen kennen musste."

Hermine, die noch immer versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, sah ihn finster an. „Ich bin keine wandelnde Enzyklopädie. Für mich ist das auch eine Weile her." Blaise hob eine Augenbraue, während sich sein Mund zu seinem üblichen Grinsen verzog. Sie seufzte und wedelte mit der Hand. „In Ordnung. Du solltest dir Merkur ansehen. Der ist schwer zu erkennen bis ungefähr Januar, aber du müsstest die Position mithilfe der Tabelle im Anhang berechnen können."

„Sehr gnädig von dir", sagte er, auch wenn seine Mundwinkel noch immer zuckten. Hermine seufzte und schlug ihr Buch wieder auf, um der realen Welt wenigsten für eine _kleine Weile_ zu entkommen. Am Rande ihrer Wahrnehmung bemerkte sie jedoch, dass er immer noch ihr gegenüber am Tisch saß – und immer noch las. _Was?_, dachte sie unbehaglich. _Bleibt er in der Nähe, falls er noch einen Tipp braucht?_

Oder vielleicht war es etwas anderes. Vielleicht genoss er ihre Gesellschaft. Ein wenig? Da war eine verräterische leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die plötzlich alles etwas zu ernst nahm. Hermine zischte der Stimme im Geiste zu und zwang sich, ihr Buch zu lesen.

ooOOoo

Die sonderbare Atmosphäre in der Küche war Blaise nicht völlig entgangen. Er war immerhin recht gut darin, Verhalten zu interpretieren. Und wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hätte Hermine die Seiten ihres Buches rasend schnell umblättern müssen, anstatt minutenlang darüber zu brüten. Ihre Haltung war etwas steifer als gewöhnlich, aber das war nur ein minimaler Unterschied, und sie wechselte ständig stirnrunzelnd ihre Sitzposition. Es hätte daran liegen können, dass sie wegen des Zaubers nervös war oder wegen etwas in ihrem Buch oder weil sie ihrer Arbeit nicht nachgehen konnte. Seltsamerweise war er sich sicher, dass nichts davon der Grund war. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass sie immer noch wütend auf ihn war, aber zu höflich, um etwas zu sagen.

Blaise seufzte innerlich. _Und ich bin schon wieder unkonzentriert. Ich wünschte, sie wäre nicht so schreckhaft._

Er zwang seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück zu der Gleichung, an der er gearbeitet hatte, und versuchte, nicht über die letzte Möglichkeit nachzudenken. Er hatte falsch gelegen. Er versuchte, das wieder gutzumachen. Das war so ziemlich alles, was er tun konnte.

Hermine legte plötzlich mit einem frustrierten Seufzen ihr Buch weg und ging auf den Küchenschrank zu. Er hatte gerade beinahe seine Konzentration wiedergefunden, als sie ihn im Vorbeigehen streifte – und ihn bei der leichten Berührung ein seltsamer Schock durchfuhr.

_Oh nein_, dachte er. _Nein, kommt nicht in Frage. Ich hab sowieso schon alles schlimm genug gemacht_.

Er zwang sich, wieder an seine Arbeit zu denken, was ihm auch einigermaßen gelang. Der Rest des Abends lief recht glatt, nur unterbrochen von dem Sandwich, das sie für ihn hinstellte (er fand das zwar merkwürdig, wusste es aber zu schätzen) und von den Fragen, die er ihr hin und wieder stellen musste.

Er war nicht sicher, was er erwarten sollte, als sie an diesem Abend zu Bett ging. Vor diesem ganzen Schlamassel hatte sie sich recht freundlich für die Nacht verabschiedet, aber das hatte er sich vermutlich selbst ganz ausgezeichnet ruiniert. Daher kam es relativ überraschend, dass Hermine ihm verlegen auf die Schulter klopfte und ihn bat, nicht _zu_ lange auf zu bleiben, sie würde die Nacht schon überleben.

Dann ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, und er hörte die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fallen. Als er sich schließlich doch für eine Weile schlafen legen wollte, fand er das Sofa wieder frisch bezogen vor.

Nach diesem Abend vergingen ein paar Tage wie im Flug, was irgendwie seltsam und unerwartet enttäuschend war. Nachdem er sich einige Tage in Arithmantik eingearbeitet hatte, war Blaise ziemlich sicher, dass er wusste, was bei ihrer kleinen Lernrunde in der Bücherei schiefgegangen war (abgesehen von einiger Frustration auf beiden Seiten). Etwas Ruhe und eine Menge Konzentration hatten viel dazu beigetragen, sein doch sehr rudimentäres Wissen auf diesem Gebiet zu erweitern, und er wusste, dass es dadurch viel einfacher geworden war, dass Hermine ihm nicht mehr über die Schulter sah. Nun ja, das tat sie schon, aber es war meist eine nervöse Geste, auf die sie zurückfiel, wenn sie wissen wollte, wie weit er war und sich nicht zu fragen traute.

Wie sich herausstellte, war Hermine sehr gut darin, kleine Wissenslücken aufzufüllen. Jemandem etwas komplett Neues beizubringen, war dagegen nicht ihre Stärke. Es war genau so, wie er es erwartet hatte: Sie maß andere Leute an ihren eigenen Standards und wurde frustriert, wenn sie ihren Erwartungen nicht entsprachen.

Daher verbrachte er den Großteil dieser Tage damit, still zu lesen, während Hermine unruhig hin- und herlief, in der Nähe las oder etwas zum Knabbern für sie beide auftrieb. Die Stille wurde gelegentlich durch einen leisen Fluch oder einen Knall aus der Küche unterbrochen, wenn Hermine sich das Schienbein stieß, was unter allen anderen Umständen schrecklich witzig gewesen wäre, aber nach Abwägung der Lage tat Blaise sein Bestes, so zu tun, als wäre er nicht versucht zu lachen. Irgendwann am Ende des dritten Tages hatte er jedoch plötzlich eine böse Vorahnung, und er ließ seine aktuelle Lektüre liegen und ging hinüber in die Küche.

Aha. Gerade rechtzeitig.

„Granger", sagte er, „ich will dich ja nicht enttäuschen, aber ein Messer zu benutzen, ist gerade eine furchtbar schlechte Idee."

Hermine hielt inne, die Hand über dem Messerblock. Sie lief leicht rosa an angesichts ihrer eigenen Gedankenlosigkeit. „Richtig." So etwas hatte er erwartet. Gewohnheiten waren schwer abzulegen.

Sie nahm den Apfel von der Ablage und biss hinein. Blaise bemerkte etwas überrascht, dass sie sich irgendwann (wann?) umgezogen hatte und jetzt in Flanellhose und Trägertop in der Küche saß. Zuerst kam er zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass er weitaus länger gelesen hatte, als er gedacht hatte – als nächstes fiel ihm auf, dass der Wechsel ihrer Garderobe gar nicht so eine Wirkung auf ihn hätte haben sollen. Sie sah so konservativ aus wie üblich, nur dass er jetzt etwas mehr von ihren Armen sehen konnte und dass ihre Haare ihr lose auf die Schultern fielen.

„Oh", sagte Hermine, die sein Starren missverstand. „Ähm …hier. Ich hab noch einen." Sie warf ihm einen Apfel zu, und er versuchte, nicht zu lachen. _Du bist neidisch auf sie_, sagte er sich, _deshalb beobachtest du sie so genau_.

Eigentlich … nein. Nein, wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, dann musste er zugeben, dass er sich ziemlich von ihr angezogen fühlte, zusätzlich dazu, dass er neidisch war (was in Wahrheit oftmals irgendwie ähnlich war). Aber es waren zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge, ob man sich angezogen fühlte oder ob man tatsächlich etwas in die Richtung unternahm. Und in diesem Fall gab es etwas zu viele Komplikationen, um einfach, äh … etwas zu unternehmen.

„Danke", sagte Blaise und nickte Hermine zu. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist spät."

Sie zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern.

„Du musst nicht aufbleiben", sagte er. „Ich lass es dich wissen, wenn ich die Hilfe einer Lehrerin brauche." Er lächelte leicht.

Hermine leckte sich über die Lippen. Blaise gab vor, das nicht faszinierend zu finden. „Du wirst hoffentlich auch nicht die ganze Nacht wach bleiben. Ich … so wütend bin ich wirklich nicht. Ich halte es noch eine Weile aus."

Das erleichterte ihn ein wenig. Immerhin hatte sie nicht viel gesprochen, und er war nicht sicher gewesen, was er denken sollte. Er verzog jedoch keine Miene und zuckte auf eine Weise mit den Schultern, die Zustimmung andeuten konnte. Sie runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber. „In Ordnung." Pause. „Gute Nacht." Es klang wieder zaghaft.

Blaise zwang sich, den Blick wieder zu heben, und ließ ihn ihre Beine hinaufschweifen, hielt dann inne an dem Streifen freiliegender Haut zwischen ihrer Flanellhose und ihrem Oberteil und dann an ihrem Hals, wo er ihren Puls sehen konnte. Als er ihr schließlich in die Augen sah, war sie leicht rosa. „Gute Nacht", erwiderte er und stellte verärgert fest, dass er seinem Abschiedsgruß eine leicht zweideutige Note verliehen hatte.

Sie hielt mitten im Zupfen an einer Haarsträhne inne und blinzelte. Einen Moment später, als sie offenbar zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass sie sich verhört hatte, wandte sie sich ab und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer.

_Schlechte Idee_, erinnerte Blaise sich, wenn auch ohne viel Nachdruck. _Ganz schlechte Idee._

Er wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu und biss geistesabwesend von seinem Apfel ab.

ooOOoo

Hermine starrte auf das Pergament auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

_Lieber Harry_, stand da,

_ich schreibe dir diesmal über etwas Ungewöhnliches, und der einzige Grund, weshalb ich das tue, ich, dass ich darauf vertraue, dass Du weder lachst, noch diesen Brief Ron zeigst, der mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit überreagieren und jemanden umbringen würde. Ich hoffe, Du verstehst, was ich sage, Harry, denn ich brauche wirklich dringend Rat, und wenn Du jemals jemandem davon erzählst, werde ich es leugnen bis ins Grab und dafür sorgen, dass Du es bereust._

_So, da das jetzt geklärt wäre –_

Sie schrieb das Ganze eilig in einem Schwung ihrer Feder.

Dann zupfte sie in einiger Verzweiflung an einer Haarsträhne, griff nach einem neuen Stück Pergament und begann von Neuem.

_Liebe Ginny,_ schrieb sie,

_ich habe ein sehr großes Problem der Art, mit der Du Dich auskennst – oder jedenfalls besser als ich – und ich wäre Dir unglaublich dankbar für Deinen Rat. Nur sag Ron nichts, und bitte auch nicht Harry, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich zwei euch sehr nahe steht …_

_Und die gleiche Postadresse habt_, erinnerte sich Hermine.

Sie strich auch diesen Brief sehr gründlich durch.

Sie starrte eine Weile auf ihren Schreibtisch und dachte an die Art, wie er sie angesehen hatte – mit diesem hochkonzentrierten Blick, der seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm – und an dieses leichte Grinsen, das sie auf einmal gar nicht so unattraktiv gefunden hatte. Und – peinlicherweise – daran, was er gemurmelt hatte, was eventuell (oder auch nicht) Interesse bekundet hatte an – an …

_Hallo Tonks_, schrieb sie, der Verzweiflung nahe,

_zur Zeit befindet sich ein äußerst attraktiver Mann in meinem Haus, und ich bin nicht sicher, was ich mit ihm anfangen soll, oder ob ich überhaupt irgendwas mit ihm anfangen sollte, wenn man bedenkt, dass mir mein Verstand möglicherweise einen furchtbaren, FURCHTBAREN Streich spielt. Außerdem stehe ich praktisch mit ihm zusammen unter Hausarrest, wodurch ich mir alle möglichen Szenarien ausmale, über die ich vielleicht lieber nicht nachdenken sollte, und mit Dir kann ich darüber verdammt nochmal AUCH nicht reden, da Du gar nicht wissen darfst, dass er hier ist!_

Frustriert knallte sie ihre Feder auf den Tisch – und biss dann die Zähne zusammen, als sie sich einen Splitter in den Finger zog. Ihr Schreibtisch war neu und vollkommen ebenmäßig, aber so etwas wie das hier konnte sie im Moment überhaupt nicht überraschen.

Hermine hielt sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf und grübelte, ob es nicht doch irgendwo eine einzige Person gab, die sie um Rat fragen oder wenigstens um Gehör anflehen konnte.

Sie brauchte mindestens eine Viertelstunde. Und dann schrieb sie mit sehr unsicherer Hand.

_Liebe Parvati …_

ooOOoo

Blaise erwachte irgendwann, als die Sonne heller war, als sie es hätte sein sollen. Kurz darauf fielen ihm zwei Dinge auf.

Erstens: Da war eine Eule am Fenster, die ihren Schnabel mit einer an Irrsinn grenzenden Dringlichkeit ans Fenster hämmerte.

Zweitens: Die Ursache dafür, dass es ihm so schwerfiel aufzustehen, war, dass eine sehr große Katze auf ihm lag. Krummbein gab ein leises, träges Brummen von sich, als er sich über den unglücklichen Zauberer ausstreckte. Blaise hustete etwas und versuchte, die Katze ein Stück weit herunterzuschieben. Krummbein rührte sich nicht. Verdammte Kneazles.

„Oh!" Hermines Schritte eilten durch den Flur. „Ich geh schon! Du brauchst nicht aufzustehen!"

Blaise seufzte und ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf das Buch fallen, das er als Kissen benutzt hatte. Mit einem letzten heldenhaften Schubser gelang es ihm schließlich, Krummbein ein Stück weit von sich zu schieben. Blaise stand auf und ging hinüber zum Fenster.

„Was soll das? Ich sagte, ich mach das schon, Zabini, _würde_ es dir was ausmachen –" Er blinzelte, als sie ihn buchstäblich packte und begann, am Fenstergriff herumzufummeln.

„Du wartest ja ziemlich gespannt auf deine …" Er kniff verschlafen die Augen zusammen, um seinen verschwommenen Blick zu schärfen. „… _Hexenwoche_."

Hermine blinzelte. Langsam ließ sie seinen Arm los. „Oh, ähm …"

„Du bist morgens sogar noch eloquenter als ich", erwiderte Blaise schlagfertig und nahm der Eule die Zeitschrift ab. Er hätte nie vermutet, dass sie so etwas las, aber gab einige Dinge, die tatsächlich sämtliche Frauen zu betreffen schienen.

Hermine rieb sich die rechte Hand, als sie ihm die Zeitschrift abnahm. „Ja, ich …" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es." Sie war ihm in diesem Moment sehr nahe, und ihre Haare waren offensichtlich vom Schlaf zerzaust. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet und warm, und ihr Atem ging schnell nach dem plötzlichen Sprint, was ihn an etwas ganz anderes denken ließ, und er dachte, nur für einen Augenblick, darüber nach, wie einfach es gewesen wäre, seine Lippen in die Vertiefung direkt unter ihrem Ohr zu drücken. Von da aus wäre es ein Leichtes gewesen, ihr einen vielsagenden Vorschlag zu machen, und sollte sie zustimmen, nun ja … Das wäre ein gut investierter Morgen, oder?

Nein. Um Himmels willen, nein. Auch wenn sie sich ein _kleines_ bisschen gegen ihn lehnte. Das bedeutete wahrscheinlich nur, dass sie versuchte, sich unter seinem Arm hindurchzuducken … genauso so. Sie ging in gemäßigterem Tempo in die Küche, wobei sie die Zeitschrift hielt, als wäre sie ein besonders widerwärtiges Stück Müll. Sein Blick ruhte einen Moment auf ihrem Rücken, und er erinnerte sich daran, weshalb er hier war. Blaise schloss das Fenster und warf einen Blick auf die leicht zerknitterte Seite des Buchs, auf dem er geschlafen hatte. Er seufzte. Dafür würde sie ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen oder so was. Er war so erschöpft, dass ihm das vermutlich egal gewesen wäre. Nicht dass es ihm grundsätzlich _gestört_ hätte, wenn sie ihn angesprungen hätte, aber – Arithmantik. Arithmantik war das trockenste Thema der Welt. Etwas Arithmantik, und er würde wieder klar denken können. Blaise nahm das Buch zur Hand.

Er las die Zeile, bei der er aufgehört hatte, zum zehnten Mal, als ein Luftschnappen aus der Küche kam. _Oh nein_, dachte er unwillkürlich, _was hat sie jetzt gemacht?_

Er schob sich durch die Tür, obwohl er sich ziemlich tot fühlte und dem Ganzen hier überhaupt nicht gewachsen. Aber Hermine sah nicht besonders verletzt aus. Tatsächlich war ihr Gesichtsausdruck urkomisch. Sie starrte eine kleine Notiz an, die der Zeitschrift beigelegen hatte.

„Das … das … ist der _schlechteste_ Rat, von dem ich je gehört habe!" Ihr Gesicht war rot.

„Ach?" Blaise hob die Augenbrauen und machte Anstalten, ihn sich anzusehen. Schließlich sollte niemand behaupten können, Blaise Zabini wäre kein erstklassiger Voyeur, wenn andere Leute einen peinlichen Momenten erlebten.

„_Wag_ es nicht!". Sagte Hermine und riss ihm die Zeitschrift weg. „Ich werde das hier _verbrennen_. Umgehend." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab. Seine Augen weiteten sich, und er konnte ihr gerade noch eine Hand auf den Mund pressen.

Es entstand eine peinliche Pause.

Zu spät bemerkte er, dass er sie zwischen sich und dem Küchenschrank eingeklemmt hatte. Seine Lider flatterten vor Überraschung. Ihr Atem ging schnell, allerdings hatte er das Gefühl, dass das eher an ihrer Wut und Beschämung lag als an sonst etwas.

„Zabini", sagte sie gedämpft. „Du kannst loslassen."

Ah. Ja. Richtig.

Er zog langsam seine Hand zurück und widerstand dem Drang, sich zu räuspern.

Hermine zupfte langsam ihr Oberteil zurecht. Sie legte die Zeitschrift hinter sich auf die Ablage und sah sie nicht mehr an.

„Danke", sagte sie förmlich, „dass du verhindert hast, dass ich mein Haus niederbrenne. Aber …" Sie runzelte die Stirn und blickte zu ihm auf.

Sie sah ihn weiter an. Ihr begonnener Satz hing unvollendet in der Luft.

„Aber?", fragte Blaise, der sich plötzlich mutig fühlte.

„Ach, nichts." Hermine griff nach der Zeitschrift und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Er hörte Papier reißen, während sie ging. Es kostete ihn einige Anstrengung, sich nicht zu merken, wohin sie die Einzelteile legte. _Arithmantik_, rief er sich in Erinnerung. _Kein Spionieren. Egal wie neugierig ich bin._

Und sonst nichts, ja? Nein.

Na ja … Außer sie war _interessiert_. Dann wäre das natürlich etwas ganz anderes, oder nicht?

Er versuchte, diesen Gedanken nicht die Oberherrschaft gewinnen zu lassen, denn sobald er diese kleine Bedingung akzeptierte, würde er Möglichkeiten ersinnen, sie interessiert zu _machen_, anstatt darüber nachzudenken, wie er den Fluch brechen konnte. Das eine war sicherlich angenehmer als das andere, aber wesentlich weniger produktiv.

_Ach, was soll's_, sagte er sich. _Ich bin im Urlaub. Ich werde beides tun._

Damit kehrte er zu den Tabellen und Nummern zurück und versprach sich für später am Tag ein wenig Erholung seiner Wahl.


End file.
